Casa Musical
by regamers10
Summary: La vida es como un musical, a veces solo necesitas cantar para poder expresar lo que sientes. Ya sea odio, tristeza, frustacion, amor, amistad o alegria lo que quieres expresar siempre encontraras una cancion que te permita decir al mundo que es lo que sientes en ese momento. Songfic. Peticiones pausadas.
1. Under Pressure

**N/A: Hola otra vez. Aquí les traigo un proyecto que se me ocurrió un día mientras estaba súper fastidiado, el cual trata de algunos momentos de los Louds (tanto en la serie como en los fics) siendo representados por una canción en particular. Saben, hay veces en que veo algo en la tele o leo algo en un libro y que pase algo en particular a veces me llega una canción a la mente y digo "Oye, esta canción pega bien con esta escena", en esos momentos me hago una imagen de cómo se vería con esa canción en el fondo o un video musical con dicha canción. Esto lleva desde hace años en mi cabeza, y como vi que en el fandom los songfics no son comunes dije "Bueno, a ver qué tal sale" y véanme aquí. Sera una serie de one-shots de canciones, cada vez que ande ladillado o sin inspiración vendré aquí y actualizare. El primer capítulo estará ubicado en el episodio de la serie original "Undie Pressure" (ya deben saber cuál canción será.) Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Loud House así como las canciones y fics referenciados son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, lo demás es mío. **

**Canción: "Under Pressure" de David Bowie ft Queen.**

En la casa Loud la presión era evidente. Todos los hermanos estaban luchando contra sus más primitivos instintos de volver hacer sus malos hábitos. Cualquiera pensaría que se trata de un intento de todos para ser mejores personas, ya algunos vecinos especulaban que era el comienzo de una casa Loud sin tanto ruido, mas sin embargo esa no era la realidad. La razón de ese extraño comportamiento se trataba de que las hermanas estaban haciendo una apuesta contra su hermano para ver quien aguantaba más sin hacer dichos hábitos. Si las hermanas ganaban Lincoln dejaría por fin ese repugnante habito de leer comics en ropa interior, y si Lincoln ganaba ellas le tendrían que comprar unos calzones rojos súper cómodos. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, pero tenían esa horrible espina en el cerebro que no dejaba de insistir en que debían olvidar esa tonta apuesta y sucumbir ante sus impulsos latentes. Lo peor es que había lluvia, por lo que ver televisión y distraerse no sería posible ese día, pero claro cuando van a hacer tarea o a estudiar es cuando funciona. Si no hacían algo para canalizar esa energía se iban a morir de la desesperación, tenían que hacer algo lo que sea para liberar un poco de esa sensación que los carcomía. Es por esto que Luna decidió ir arriba en su cuarto y luego baja revelando que fue a traer un amplificador y un ¿bajo? Luna no era mucho de ese instrumento, era más de algo escandaloso y enérgico como su clásica guitarra, pero era perfecto para mantener la mente despejada y evitar hablar con su "molesto" acento. Empezó a buscar en su mente alguna canción que tenga un tema similar al que esta viviendo. Recordó una muy famosa y empezó a tocar el bajo con unos acordes con ritmos pegadizos (poner canción aquí para mejor lectura). Pronto se encontraron a los hermanos moviendo el cuello de lado al son del ritmo de Luna; de pronto suena un piano acompañando al bajo en estacato, esperen ¿un piano? ¿De dónde salió? Bueno, a nadie parece importarle así que solo siguen dejándose llevar por la música. También junto a ambos instrumentos sonaban una guitarra que empezaba suave y aumentaba poquito a poquito el tono y una batería que tocaba al son del piano. La bebe se quita el chupón y empieza a emitir sonidos inentendibles, comenzando oficialmente la canción.

Lily: Mmm num ba de  
Dum bum ba be  
Doo buh dum ba beh beh

Todos: Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
Under pressure.

Lori: That burns a building down

Lisa: Splits a family in two

Lucy: Puts people on streets

Lily: Um ba ba be  
Um ba ba be  
De day da  
Ee day da, that's okay.

Luna: It's the terror of knowing what the world is about  
Watching some good friends screaming

Todos: "Let me out!" 

Lana: Pray tomorrow gets me higher

Luna: Pressure on people, people on streets

Lily: Day day de mm hm  
Da da da ba ba  
Okay

Lola: Chipping around, kick my brains around the floor  
These are the days it never rains but it pours

Lily: Ee do ba be  
Ee da ba ba ba  
Um bo bo  
Be lap

Todos: People on streets

Lily: Ee da de da de

Todos: People on streets

Lily: Ee da de da de da de da

Luna: It's the terror of knowing what the world is about  
Watching some good friends screaming

Todos: 'Let me out

'  
Lynn: Pray tomorrow gets me higher, high.

Luna: Pressure on people, people on streets

Luan: Turned away from it all like a blind man

Leni: Sat on a fence but it don't work

Luna: Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn

Leni: Why, why, why?

Luna: Love, love, love, love, love  
Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking.

Lincoln: Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love  
Give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?

Luna: 'Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our way of

Todos: Caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves

Lincoln: Under pressure  
Under pressure  
Pressure.

Suenan los últimos acordes del bajo y la canción termina con los últimos 3 estacatos del piano.

Luego de terminar la canción ya todos se sentían un poco más calmados, la espina seguía ahí pero ahora era más manejable que antes. El silencio que domino la casa por unos segundos fue interrumpido por el varón de la casa.

-Luna.

-¿Si?

-¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de cantar con tu acento británico?

Una X roja se posó sobre la cabeza de Luna indicando que esta eliminada, pues como la canción fue cantada por artistas británicos no pudo resistir a tentación de cantar como sus ídolos. Tal vez para la próxima debería elegir una canción americana.

**N/A: Y bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Si les gusto no olviden apoyar esta serie para su continuación, tampoco olviden dejar su crítica para ver en que se puede mejorar. La serie ya tiene algunos capítulos nuevos ya pensados para el futuro, pero si ustedes también tienen algunas ideas me las pueden dar y con todo gusto los atiendo. Como mencione antes serán escenas tanto de la serie como de fics, así que si vieron un episodio o leyeron un fic y les vino una canción a la mente que creen que pega con la escena me la pueden sugerir y yo veré como lo plasmo en el one-shot. Bueno, es todo por ahora, nos veremos aquí otra vez cuando no tenga nada más que hacer. Adiós.**


	2. Somebody to Love

**N/A: Segundo capítulo de esta serie de one-shots. En esta ocasión será un homenaje a (para mi) uno de los mejores fics que se ha creado en el fandom y uno de los mejores que he leído en mi vida, se trata de "Héroes y Villano" de El Rudo el cual veo que se esforzó bastante para traernos una historia digna de ser contada y vaya que lo logro. Pues aquí estará ubicado antes de la creación de Grand Final. Si alguien conoce al autor le estaría muy agradecido de que le contara obre este homenaje que le hice para ver qué opina. En fin espero que lo disfruten. (PD: Poner canción para mejor disfrute de lectura)**

**Cancan: "Somebody to love" de Queen.**

**Basado en: "Héroes y Villanos" de El Rudo.**

-¿Seguro que quieres quedarte en casa corazón? Si quieres nos acompañas al centro comercial y te compramos algo.

-Estoy bien mama, no te preocupes por mí.

-Pero es que has estado trabajando tanto ayudando a tus hermanas, con las tareas de la escuela y del hogar que ya casi ni sales de la casa e incluso de la habitación. Me preocupas Lincoln y pienso que deberías salir más, no es bueno para tu salud estar tanto tiempo en casa,

-Estaré bien, créeme no hay mejor forma de descansar para mí que disfrutar del poco tiempo de silencio que hay en la casa cuando se ausentan. Pero si de verdad te preocupa mucho que no salga de casa muy seguido que te parece si mañana llamo a unos amigos para vernos en el parque.

-Bueno eso suena bien pero…

-Relájate mama, repito estaré bien. Puedes irte tranquila al centro comercial con las chicas.

-Aun no estoy muy segura de esto…sin embargo creo que tienes razón sobre lo de disfrutar algo de la calma de la casa, así que puedes quedarte. Eso sí, no quiero que rompas nada mientras no estamos ¿ok?

-Descuida, cuando lleguen les aseguro que encontraran la casa mejor de lo que la dejaron al salir.

-¿Qué hicimos para tener un hijo tan maravilloso?-Rita con cariño se hinca en una rodilla y le da un muy amoroso abrazo a su hijo junto con un beso en el cachete. Si fuera por ella se quedaría todo el día abrazando a su hijo, pero la bocina de la camioneta la hizo pegar los pies en la tierra y separarse de su hijo para volver con el resto de su familia.

-Cuídate hijo, volveremos en un par de horas y si quieres te compramos una de esas historietas de las Full House Gang que tanto te gusta.

-No te moleste en eso, pero si insiste seria lindo que me trajeras el último número.

-Hecho, considéralo como recompensa por lo bien que te has portado-ya habiendo agotado todos lo recurso que tenía para prolongar esa despedida, Rita se adentró a la camioneta. Lincoln en la puerta despidió a su familia.

-¡Adiós, que les vaya bien!

-¡Adiós Lincoln!-dijeron todas al unísono y la camioneta arranco para prender marcha rumbo al centro comercial.

Una vez asegurado que la familia ya no podía verlo, Lincoln cerró la puerta e inmediatamente dejo su falsa sonrisa a un lado mostrando un semblante triste y hasta podría decirse depresivo. Esa muestra de cariño que le acaba de mostrar su madre le había ocasionado un dolor terrible, pero tuvo que aguantarse por el bien de su familia. Pero ¿Por qué un niño tuvo semejante reacción por una muestra de afecto? ¿Significaba que odiaba a su familia? No, era mucho peor que eso. Ya desde hace como 5 años Lincoln sentía que algo surgió dentro de su ser, lo cual denomino "la escarcha" por el terrible frio que le causaba, lo cual cada vez que alguien le hacía sentir esos sentimientos de amor le atacaba el sistema nervioso ocasionándole un dolor agónico y un deterioro lento pero progresivo de su cerebro. Desde hace 3 años que Lincoln había obtenido en secreto conocimiento avanzados en Medicina, ingeniería y Bioingeniería para encontrar una formar de erradicar la escarcha y recuperar esa felicidad que tanto añoraba y por la cual había luchado toda su vida. Sin embargo todos sus intentos habían sido infructuosos. Lo más que ha podido lograr en estos años de lucha fueron técnicas para pasar desapercibido entre sus hermanas, no quería generar preocupación en ellas o en sus padres. En más de una ocasión se le ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de contarles la verdad a su familia pero esto era desestimado por dos razones: La primera era que ni la medicina moderna había desarrollado métodos que puedan aunque sea frenar la escarcha y la segunda era que aun si las hubiera la familia quedaría totalmente fragmentada al enterarse que su hijo está sufriendo una enfermedad mortal, por lo que su familia no podía enterarse y esto se hacía cada vez más difícil porque cada muestra de afecto que ellas les dan alimentan cada vez más a la escarcha. En este momento está considerando la creación de una clase nano bots que teóricamente debería ser capaces de frenar el avance de la escarcha, pero esos conocimientos eran demasiados complejos aun para el prodigio de Lincoln. Pero aun así no se rendirá en su meta de hacer desaparecer a la escarcha, sin embargo cada fracaso que obtiene deriva en el crecimiento de la frustración. Una frustración que lo empezaba a agobiar debido a la acumulación de esta, por lo que se ve obligado a encontrar una forma de drenar esos sentimientos antes de que colapse por la acumulación excesiva del mismo. Recordó que muchas personas suelen tocar música para expresar lo que siente, así que se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana Luna y busco algún instrumento que le sirva para tocar. De entre todos lo que estaban ahí encontró un teclado Yamaha que estaba cubierto por un montón de ropa tirada encima. Quito la ropa sucia del piano y se lo llevo a la sala para tener más espacio para tocar. Busco entre su teléfono alguna canción que permita expresar el sentimiento de frustración que siente, pero no es tan fácil pues no es un tema recurrente en las canción. Por suerte logro ubicar una canción muy famosa que trata el mismo tema y se descargó una pista sin voz ni piano, la partitura de estos últimos la descargo aparte. Gracias al gran intelecto que desarrollo en base a la desesperación en erradicar la escarcha es que fue capaz de que con tan solo una mirada pudo aprender a tocar y cantar la canción, solo era cuestión de poner sus manos en marcha para comenzar. Activo la pista en su teléfono, espero un par de segundos y comenzó

Lincoln: Can

Coro: anybody find me somebody to love?

Mientras suena las teclas del piano, la escena se traslada a un musical mostrando a Lincoln despertando cansado de su cama.

Lincoln: Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet

Se va al baño y mira al espejo 

Coro: (Take a look at yourself)

Lincoln: Take a look in the mirror and cry

Lincoln comienza a llorar y le habla al cielo.

Coro: (and cry)

Lincoln: Lord, what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!

Somebody

Coro: (somebody)

Lincoln: ooh somebody

Coro: (somebody)

Todos: Can anybody find me

Lincoln: somebody to love?

Al ritmo del piano Lincoln se baña y se viste rápidamente para comenzar un Nuevo día ayudando a sus hermanas.

Lincoln: I work hard

Se muestra breves escenas de Lincoln ayudando a sus hermanas en diversas actividades.

Coro:(He Works hard)

Lincoln: every day of my life  
I work 'til I ache in my bones  
At the end

Lincoln entra en su cuarto de noche agotado y con sus pijamas.

Coro: (at the end of the day)

Lincoln: I take home my hard earned pay all on my own

Lincoln se arrodilla en su cama en posición de oración.

Lincoln: I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
And I start to pray  
'Til the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord, somebody

Coro: (somebody)

Lincoln: ooh somebody  
(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?

Lincoln está en su habitación sufriendo convulsiones

Coro: (He works hard)

Lincoln: Everyday

Coro :(everyday)

Todos: I try and I try and I try

Logra controlarse y sigue cantando

Lincoln: But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Ah, got no common sense 

Todos: I got nobody left to believe in 

Coro: Yeah yeah yeah yeah.

Mientras suena el asombroso solo de guitarra se muestra todos los intentos fallidos de Lincoln de hacer desaparecer la escarcha, desde explosiones de equipos por sobrecargas hasta mal funcionamiento de los mismos. Cuando acaba el solo la escena se traslada al presente con Lincoln tocando el piano.

Coro: Oh, Lord

Lincoln: Ooh somebody, ooh somebody 

Todos: Can anybody find me

Lincoln: somebody to love? 

Coro: (Can anybody find me someone to love)

Lincoln: Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat

Coro: (you just keep losing and losing)

Lincoln: I'm OK, I'm alright

Coro: (he's alright, he's alright)

Lincoln ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Coro: Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love love love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Somebody somebody somebody somebody  
Somebody find me  
Somebody find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me

Lincoln: somebody to love?

Coro: (Find me somebody to love) 

Lincoln: Ooh 

Coro: (Find me somebody to love) 

Lincoln: Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love  
Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me  
Ooh, somebody to love

Coro :(Find me somebody to love)

Lincoln: Ooh

Coro: (find me somebody to love) 

Lincoln: Find me, find me, find me somebody to love

Coro: (find me somebody to love)

Lincoln: Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!  
Somebody find me, find me love.

Una vez acabada la canción Lincoln se sentía un poco más aliviado, ya no sentía esa presión que empezaba ser molesta pero en cuanto a la escarcha no pudo ni hacer reaccionar por lo que dio un suspiro de resignación. Justamente después su familia anuncio su llegada con un pitido de la bocina, dándole la señal a Lincoln de mostrar una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas para evitar que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que le pasa. Sabía que ese dolor que sentía no desaparecería pronto, pero aun así no dejaría de intentarlo sin importar el precio que cueste. El algún día encontraría alguien o algo a quien amar.

**N/A: Y así se termina este capítulo. Decidí aprovechar este breve lapso de tiempo para explicar un poco más la dinámica de esto. Como pueden presenciar esta serie de one-shots no se limita a sucesos de la serie sino que también incluyen los que pasan en los fics pero que son representados en una canción. La idea es que si ustedes tienen una canción en mente y/o una escena en particular me la pueden pedir y yo con gusto la plasmo en un próximo capítulo. El único límite que tienen es su imaginación, no importa el género tanto de la canción como del fic que me pidan si lo quieren aquí aparecerá. Como ultima cosa quisiera que de verdad le avisaran a El Rudo sobre este homenaje, sería muy lindo que viera esto y estaría eternamente agradecido por el que lo haga. Bueno es todo, nos vemos en un próximo capítulo. Adiós.**


	3. Dia de las bromas

**N/A: Feliz día de las bromas a todos. Hoy es un capítulo especial por este día, estará ubicado en el episodio de la serie "Be Stella My Heart." Disfrútenlo. **

**Aviso: Poner música para mejor disfrute de lectura**

**Canción: "Bella y Sensual" de Romeo Santos ft Nicky Jam and Daddy Yankee.**

En la cafetería de la escuela la pandilla estaba reunida planeando una estrategia para conquistar a la chica nueva Stella. Sus primeros intentos habían sido un descomunal fracaso, sumado a ello Stella parecía estar interesada en los 5 ya que había invitado a salir a todos ellos. Pero al parecer ella no podía decidirse con cual querría tener como pareja así que los chicos se organizaron para ayudarla a decidir con el poder del convencimiento más grande de la tierra: La música. Solo era cuestión de que ella llegara y así los 5 le cantarían, y hablando del rey de Roma Stella se apareció y se dirigía a la mesa de los muchachos.

-Hola, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere intercambiar su almuerzo conmigo? Me dieron sándwiches de jamón endiablado y no soy muy fan de la comida picante.

-De hecho Stella queremos decirte algo-dijo Lincoln

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mira, sabemos que estas interesadas en todos nosotros pero que no puedes decidirte-dijo Liam

-Así que planeamos esto para ayudarte-continuó Zach.

-Te cantaremos todos sobre nuestra cualidades para que veas quien es el mejor, nena-explico Rusty a la nueva

-¿De qué rayos están hablando? Yo no…

Clyde le pone un dedo en los labios para callarla

-Shh, solo escucha y después decide-finalizo dándole la señal a Lincoln para que ponga la música.

Lincoln: Uno de nosotros es de barrio finoUn tipo muy real (the big boss)

Nos jugó una apuesta, que ni te miremos

Que te va a robar (tamo' ready)

El otro es medio loco, con veinte tatuajesY ese swing de calle (dímelo papi)

Y en su lamborghini con labia salvaje

Quiere impresionarte

El tercero es un poeta, trae serenatas

Brilla como el sol (sólo escucha)El chico de las poesías, atentamente, tu servidor

Bella y sensual, sobrenatural

Uno de nosotros te tiene que conquistar

Liam: Bella y sensual, sobrenatural

Uno de nosotros te tiene que conquistar.

-Chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto Stella pero Rusty ignoro su pregunto y canto su parte.

Rusty: Quiero ser dueño de tu cama, ah

Tratarte como una dama, ah

Los tres tenemos la fama, ah

Pero a mí nadie me gana, escúchame

Lincoln te habla bonito y Clyde tiene a yamilet

Yo te hago travesuras, mami hasta el amanecer

Tengo lo que hace falta para hacerte enloquecer

Por eso te pregunto si quieres ser mi mujer

¿Con quién te vas? Tengo la curiosidad

Dime si soy yo, dame la oportunidad

Yo seré un loquito pero puedo amarte

Dime mamacita porque quiero llevarte

Lincoln: Bella y sensual, sobrenatural

Uno de nosotros te tiene que conquistar

Zach: Bella y sensual, sobrenatural

Uno de nosotros te tiene que conquistar

-Chicos, por favor paren. Yo solo quería…

No pudo terminar Stella puesto a que Clyde canto su parte.

Clyde: Si tú dejas que te invite, te doy lo que necesite

Tenemos algo en común y es que conmigo nadie compite

Me gusta que tienes pique, no te me desubiques

Si quieres una película mami yo tengo los tickets

Si estás enfermita te doy mi ropa y tussin

Conviértete en mi rusa, pónteme media Putin

Rusty vuela como un fénix, Lincoln es bachata King

Pero sigo siendo el mejor libra por libra en el ring

Baby yo sé que está difícil la decisión

Reconoce que aquí no hay liga, yo soy tu opción

Yo sé que serás mía, ia

Cuando tiro no falla mi puntería, ia

Soy el mejor de esta pentalogía

Pero quien tú escojas, te ganas la lotería

Lincoln: Bella y sensual, sobrenatural

Uno de nosotros te tiene que conquistar

Rusty: Bella y sensual

Clyde: Sobrenatural

Lincoln: Uno de nosotros te tiene que conquistar.

-¡CHICOOOS!-interrumpió Stella haciendo que todos se pararan justo cuando iba seguir Liam-Oigan son todos muy lindos con la canción y eso, pero yo no estoy interesada en salir con ninguno de ustedes.

-¿Qué?

-Ya oyeron, no quiero un novio.

-¿Es por mi acné? De ser así yo puedo arrancármelos todos-dijo Rusty

-No es por el acné, y para que sepas ¡iugh! Yo solo quería ser amiga de ustedes, ya saben parte de su grupo.

-Oouuh-todos exclamaron.

-Pero ¿saben qué? ya no me interesa. No puedo estar con gente que no sepa de música.

-¿Lo dices por lo mal que cantamos?-pregunto Lincoln.

-No, lo digo porque cantaron Reggaetón y odio el Reggaetón. Avísenme cuando sepan de música de verdad, adiós-Stella se fue indignada de la mesa dejando a los chicos como unos estúpidos. Quizás en vez de especular debieron hablar con ella desde un principio.

-Vaya, sí que la embarramos-dijo Rusty

-¿Tu de qué te quejas? Ni siquiera puede cantar mi parte-Dijo Liam

-Sabía que debimos haber cantado el dueto de Marc Anthony con Romeo Santos, esa al menos era más romántica-dijo Zach.

-Basta chicos, tenemos que encontrar la forma de disculparnos con Stella y yo sé cómo-dijo con determinación Lincoln

-¿Pidiéndole sinceras disculpas en persona?-pregunto Clyde

-No, con otra canción. Busquemos una rápido.

Y así los chicos pasaron el recreo tratando de encontrar una canción perfecta para disculparse con Stella, pero esta vez en definitiva no sería de Reggaetón.

**N/A: Jajá, en serio no deje de reírme mientras escribía esto ¿y ustedes? Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en la próxima. Adiós.**

**PD: La letra de la canción fue ligeramente alterada para la adaptación.**


	4. Bohemian Rhapsody

**N/A: Cuarto capítulo de la serie en donde esta vez a petición de J0nas Nagera es en homenaje a uno de los autores más emblemáticos del Fandom Banghg. Ubicado en el fic La purga Loud Asylum, en donde Lincoln tendrá un viaje psicodélico gracias a cierto medicamento. Disfrútenlo.**

**Canción: Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen.**

**Basado en: La purga Loud Asylum de Banghg.**

**AVISO: Poner canción de fondo para mejor disfrute de lectura.**

Ya llevaba cerca de 1 año desde que su vida cambió radicalmente de la peor forma posible, un año desde que aquellas personas que decían que lo amaban lo abandonaron en la noche más peligrosa de todas solo para darle una lección, un año desde que su cuerpo sobrevivió a la noche pero su mente murió, un año encerrado en el asilo, un año desde que empezó a ser tratado por un desquiciado loquero con tendencias al masoquismo, un año desde que su vida se hizo un infierno. Este era otro día común para el joven Lincoln Loud, estar encerrado sin hacer nada en una habitación acolchonada esperando pacientemente la hora de que llegaran sus pastillas. Cualquiera pensaría que una vida encerrado en un asilo seria horrible, pero para el joven albino no era más que un simple lugar donde relajarse. Era mejor que en su antigua casa en donde no podía tener ni un miserable segundo para sí mismo o de privacidad, en el asilo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quisiera…bueno, lo que le permitieran hacer pero no importaba porque lo que más disfrutaba de hacer era escuchar el silencio y no hacer nada, tal vez por eso es que no ha hablado o quizás era que no tenía nada que decir, como sea desde que llego ahí lo único que hace es esperar en su cuarto las pastillas y mirar la pared en paz. Era un lugar aceptable, quisiera decir que era un buen lugar pero por desgracia cierta persona se encontraba trabajando en dicho lugar como su psiquiatra personal, ese lunático de Albert Stimbelton que parecía tener una extraña obsesión con él. Pero aun así, si para quedarse en el asilo tenía que soportar esas tortuosas sesiones con ese hombre…lo haría, pues allá en el exterior no había ya nada que le importase. Y no solo se quería quedar por el silencio y la paz sino más por lo que ahora se había convertido en su razón de existir: Sus pastillas.

-Lincoln Loud, es hora de tus pastillas-y hablando de pastillas, ya eran las 3 pm lo que significaba que era hora de su dosis diaria. La enfermera las había dejado en un vaso de plástico y se las paso por el acceso de la puerta y cuando en su mano dejo de sentir el peso de las mismas se retiró.

Lincoln ya estaba ansioso de tomar la medicina pues ya estaba empezando a sentir esa horrible comezón en la cabeza que lo volvía loco, pero al momento de agarrarlas noto que las pastillas ya no eran rojas y azules sino que ahora eran amarillas y verdes. Esas no eran sus pastillas y algo dentro de él le decía que no las tomara, pero esa comezón se hacía más fuerte, así que se vio obligado a tomar de esas pastillas de contenido dudoso. Tardaron unos segundos en hacer efecto pero ya no sentía la comezón. Lincoln suspiro aliviado al ver que solo era paranoico con esas pastillas, es decir solo cambiaron de color, no era nada grave.

Antes de volver al rincón a adentrarse en su mundo de pensamientos, noto que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta lo cual era muy extraño ya que jamás se abría, pero quizás era porque ya el personal conocía a Lincoln y sabían que él no escaparía y mucho menos lastimarse a el mismo o a alguien más…a menos que se encuentre con Albert Stimbelton. De repente le entraron ganas de salir de su cuarto y explorar un poco más el lugar, después de todo hacía tiempo que no salía por voluntad propia. Ya estando afuera partió rumbo al patio de juegos pero a mitad de camino noto un objeto que era poco común encontrar en la clase de lugar en el que se encontraba: un piano en perfectas condiciones. Todo el tiempo en que ha estado allí jamás había visto un instrumento musical dentro del asilo ni mucho menos un piano, tal vez si estaba ahí todo el tiempo y no lo noto por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Por mera curiosidad decidió visualizar de cerca el instrumento, no se desgastado ni tenia raspones ni rasguños o siquiera alguna señal de longevidad. Era extraño, pero lo era más sentir la sensación de sentarse y tocar alguna canción. Que el supiera jamás había tocado un piano en su vida y hace tanto que no escuchaba música que ya se le olvido el ritmo de cada canción que se sabía antes, aun así su mente empezó a entonar una melodía de una canción muy famosa como si le indicara que esa era la que debía de tocar.

Ya estando cerca de comenzar, noto que varios de los niños que estaban en el asilo se habían acercado a él como si quisieran oírlo tocar, cosa rara debido a que sus recesos eran como a las 4 pm aun así él quería tocar y si había alguien dispuesto a escucharlo con gusto le daría ese placer. No obstante otro evento extraño ocurría en el lugar pues los niños que se acercaron empezaron a cantar a modo de coro la misma canción que él estaba por tocar.

Niños del asilo: Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality

Lincoln comenzó a tocar el piano en conjunto con sus seguidores

Niños del asilo: Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see

Lincoln: I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

Niños del asilo: Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low 

Todos: Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matters to me

Lincoln: To me

De repente la realidad se distorsiona al son de la canción y muestra a Lincoln hablando con sus padres a través de un vidrio por un teléfono.

Lincoln: Mama, just killed a man

Se distorsiona la realidad y muestra a Lincoln en el momento que le apunta al gordo ese que lo violo para hacer un video.

Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Dispara el arma y el hombre cae muerto.

Mama

Se ve alguien forcejeando la puerta de donde estaba.

Life had just begun

Lincoln ve una ventana y se va cojeando hasta ella.

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Salta a la ventana al son del platillo y cae en cámara lenta, pero antes de llegar al suelo la escena se traslada a la conversación de Lincoln con sus padres. 

Mama, oh oh 

Lincoln habla a su madre que tiene los ojos empapados de lágrimas

Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Para el desespero de sus padres se lo llevan unos guardias amenazantes a un pasillo amplio pero oscuro. Mientras suena la melodía del piano, Lincoln camina con los guardias escoltándolo en su recorrido se encuentra con aquellos que le hicieron un infierno la noche de la purga: La familia esa con la maldita, el alcohólico y el muchacho retrasado, el gordo que lo marco y se hizo encima de él, la maldita que lo libero a cambio de hacer algo desagradable y el par de mongólicos que querían hacer un video con ellos haciéndole cosas a Lincoln.

Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time

Llegan al centro de una arena, lo obligan a arrodillarse y le ponen cebos fijos en la cabeza y en el torso. Los monstruos de la purga se sientan en la primera fila de las gradas de la arena.

Goodbye everybody I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Cuando entra la guitarra se presenta su Verdugo: el hombre vaca que tenía un mazo de metal en sus manos

Mama, oh oh

Monstruo de la purga: anyway the wind blows

Lincoln: I don't want to die

El hombre vaca alza el mazo 

Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

Antes de el mazo golpee su cabeza, la escena cambia drásticamente y muestra a un niño pelinegro tocando el solo de guitarra siendo acompañado por Lincoln. Mientras, Lincoln es testigo de cómo la realidad va cambiando de formas bizarras cambiando la forma de los objetos, la apariencia de los niños, el lugar donde se ubicaba, etc. De pronto al son del último riff de la guitarra, las luces empiezan a parpadear y se apagan, al sonar el estacato del piano las luces súbitamente se encienden y muestran a otro Lincoln con su ropa normal junto con los niños en medio de un lugar oscuro.

Lincoln: I see a little silhouetto of a man 

Todos: Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango?

Los niños toman formas monstruosas y se ponen en círculos alrededor del otro Lincoln con relámpagos retumbando en el fondo.

Niños del asilo: Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me

Todos los niños desaparecen y se muestran las cabezas gigantes de Lidy y de Albert Stimbelton.

Lidy: Gallileo

Albert: Gallileo

Lidy: Gallileo

Albert: Gallileo

Ambos: Gallileo, figaro

Desaparecen ambas cabezas y aparece el otro Lincoln.

Lincoln: Magnifico

Aparecen acompañando al otro Lincoln los niños del asilo y Lidy mientras que este se arrodilla frente a los monstruos de la purga y Albert.

Lincoln: I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me 

Niños del asilo y Lidy: He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity

Lincoln: Easy come easy go will you let me go

Monstruos de la purga y Albert: Bismillah, no we will not let you go

Niños del asilo y Lidy: let him go

Monstruos de la purga y Albert: Bismillah, we will not let you go

Niños del asilo y Lidy: let him go

Monstruos de la purga y Albert: Bismillah, we will not let you go

Niños del asilo, Lidy y Lincoln: let me go

Monstruos de la purge y Albert: Will not let you go

Niños del asilo, Lidy y Lincoln: let me go

Mostruos de la purga y Albert: never, never let you go

Niños del asilo y Lidy: let me go

Lincoln: never let me go Oh oh

Todos menos Lincoln: No, no, no, no, no, no, no

Albert: Oh mama mia, mama mia

Todos: mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me

El escenario da varias vueltas cuando suena la guitarra y se muestra a Lincoln con su ropa normal frente a Albert y a sus hermanas a quienes mira con ira.

Lincoln (mirando a Albert): So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye

Lincoln (mirando a sus hermanas): So you think you can love me and leave me to die

Lincoln (mirando a ambos): Oh baby can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here.

Ese comentario dejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción a Albert y con un terrible llanto a sus hermanas. Pero fue solo por un segundo pues el escenario cambio una vez más mostrando a dos niños pelinegros idénticos tocando la guitarra e intercalando los turnos, el primer riff fueron ambos, el segundo el de la izquierda, el tercero el de la derecha y el ultimo acorde lo tocaron ambos. Ahora el verdadero Lincoln se muestra tocando el piano.

Niños del asilo: Oh oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah

Mientras la guitarra y el piano suenan lentos, los niños del asilo van desapareciendo cual fantasma uno a uno hasta que queda solo Lincoln.

Lincoln: Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me

Terminando de tocar las últimas notas del piano, Lincoln dice en voz baja las últimas palabras de la canción.

Lincoln: Anyway the wind blows

Suena un gong al fondo y las luces van bajando hasta que están en total oscuridad.

Momentos después, Lincoln abre los ojos y observa que todavía se encuentra en su habitación y que la puerta esta perfectamente cerrada. Estaba confundido, ¿Cómo fue posible que de un segundo a otro haya cambiado de lugar? ¿Cómo fue que toco el piano? ¿Qué rayos fue lo que vio mientras tocaba? Y la más importante de todas ¿Cómo es que todo el mundo estaba cantando?

Las respuestas a esta y más incógnitas le llegaron cuando vio que en su mano todavía sostenía el vaso de plástico que tenía las pastillas, las cuales seguramente fueron las causantes de esas alucinaciones. Era evidente que quien estaba detrás de todo eso era el imbécil de su psiquiatra, sin duda su próxima sesión será muy molesta. Sin más nada que hacer hasta entonces, Lincoln se sumergió una vez más en sus pensamientos a esperar el momento en el que tenga que ver a Albert. No obstante, la canción seguía pegada en su cabeza y, aunque tenía tiempo en que no escuchaba una canción, esta canción le gustaba pues reflejaba en cierta forma lo que experimento en este año.


	5. Its Late

**N/A: Quinto capítulo de esta serie de musicales. Este capítulo será un homenaje a un fic que a mi parecer es muy subestimado y que me conmovió mucho, se trata de "Historias Ocultas" de El Caballero de las Antorchas. El día de ayer fue el segundo aniversario del fic y que mejor forma de celebrarlo que con una canción. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Basado en: Historias Ocultas de El Caballero de las Antorchas**

**Canción: It's late de Queen.**

**Aviso: Poner canción de fondo para mejor disfrute de lectura.**

Habían pasado ya hace varios días desde que rompieron, pero Lori aun sentía como si hubiera sido ayer. Todos pensaron que al haber hablado con ella se calmaría y en menos de una semana volvería a la normalidad, pero ya habían pasado casi 2 semanas y ella aún tenía ese puñal clavado en el corazón. Dejo de ser ella misma y peor aún casi nunca sale de la habitación a menos que sea para comer o para ir al baño, y por si fuera poco no le dirigía la palabra a ninguno de sus hermanos excepto unas respuestas secas y cortas. En este momento mira melancólicamente el exterior desde una ventana sin mostrar una pizca de alegría en su semblante, solo tristeza; sin saberlo sus hermanas y hermano la espiaban a través de la puerta preocupados por su estado emocional. Con sumo cuidado cierran la puerta para entablar una conversación entre ellos

-Chicas, tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarla-dijo el único varón de la casa

-Pero Lincoln hemos intentado de todo y nada ha funcionado-opinó Leni.

-Pensé que después de hablar con ella todo volvería a la normalidad, pero solo empeoramos todo-dijo Lola con algo de frustración

-Difiero con tu argumentación hermana mayor, gracias a la charla que tuvimos logramos apaciguar significativamente estado emocional ligado a la negación y a la locura de la primogénita de la familia a lo cual yo consideraría un progreso más que un éxito-contra argumentó Lisa.

-Creo que lo que a Lisa se refiere es que logramos calmarla pero sanar un corazón es más complicado-tradujo Lincoln de lenguaje Lisa a Español.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces? No podemos dejarla así-dijo Lana

-No se preocupen, tengo un plan.

-¿Tomar sangre de Lori para hacer un hechizo que la obligue a actuar normal?-preguntó Lucy pensando que era el plan de su hermano

-Err no, cantará una canción.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todas estupefactas por lo que dijo.

-Eso me parece un plan terrible-dijo Luan.

-No chicas, es que no entienden. Si Lori canta una canción podrá desahogar todas sus penas al transmitir sus sentimientos se sentirán mejor.

-Hmmm, no estoy muy convencida-dijo Lisa

-Por favor chicas, es por Lori. Ella lo haría por nosotros.

Aunque ninguna estaba del toda segura del plan de Lincoln, era verdad que Lori estaba por entrar en una depresión y más aún la afirmación hecha por Lincoln. Por lo que todas acordaron seguir su plan.

-De acuerdo Lincoln, estamos contigo. ¿Cuál es el plan?-dijo Luan

-Es simple: Ustedes serán el coro, yo tocaré la batería, el bajo será una pista y Luna tocará la guitarra. Hablando de eso Luna, ¿puedes tocar esta?

Luna recibe el papel de la mano de Lincoln y lo analiza un momento.

-Claro hermano, sabes que puedo tocar lo que sea.

-Bien, ustedes no preocupen por el coro pues solo tienen que leer estas hojas y ya está.

Lincoln reparte la hoja a cada una de sus hermanas.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos listos vamos a entrar.

Lincoln entra al cuarto donde estaba su hermana mayor seguido por las demás. Dentro de la habitación estaba Lori aun concentrada en lo que sea que viese en la ventana.

-Hola Lori, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, supongo.

Era mentira como de costumbre pero poco podían hacer para que ella se abriese. Lincoln sabía que ya era hora de terminar con los rodeos y fue directo al grano.

-Lori, sabemos que no estas y que aun te duele lo de Bobby.

La mayor dejó escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos para liberar algo de su presión interna.

-¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿Fingir que todo está bien cuando aún lloro por mi bubu osito?

-No, quiero que nos dejes ayudarte. Como lo hicimos cuando te volviste loca y casa matas a Bobby.

-Ay, por favor chicos. Ni siquiera un psicólogo profesional pudo ayudarme, ¿Qué harán ustedes para hacer que el dolor en mi corazón desaparezca?

-Ayudándote a expresarlo.

-¿Como?

Lincoln le entrega la última copia de la letra de la canción.

-Entre todos acordamos que lo mejor sería que lo cantaras.

Lori estudió la hoja por unos segundos, hasta que cayó en cuenta de cual canción se refería el albino.

-Mmm, no lo sé. No he cantado esta canción en años, voy a sonar horrible.

-No importa eso, sino que te haga sentir mejor. ¿Qué dices?

Lori subió su cabeza y encontró que todas sus hermanas la observaban fijamente, y con esa mirada le suplicaban que al menos lo intentaran. Lori al final soltó un suspiro de resignación y desistió.

-Cuando ustedes digan.

Alegre porque su hermana haya accedido, Lincoln fue a buscar la batería en el cuarto de Luna y Luan y lo acomodó en el cuarto de Lori y Leni. Activó la pista del bajo en su teléfono y le indicó a Luna que comenzara.

Empezó tocando unas notas suaves y melódicas, luego empezó con unos acordes sincopados. La música la transportó a la escuela secundaria, justo el día en el que Bobby se le declaró. En este momento fue que Lori comenzó a cantar.

Lori: You say you love me  
And I hardly know your name

Lori estaba muy extrañada por la petición del latino de salir con ella, pero terminó por aceptar.

Más tarde los dos estaban los dos en un restaurante cenando bajo la luz de las velas.

And if I say I love you in the candle light  
There's no-one but myself to blame

Lori se está riendo de algo que dijo Bobby.

But there's something inside  
That's turning my mind away 

La cámara se enfoca en el Corazón de Lori que empezaba a latir rápido

Woh - how I could love you

Una sonrisa boba se esboza en su cara, mientras el latino toma su mano

If I could let you stay.

La escena se traslada a una Lori en su cuarto luchando por no llorar.

Coro: It's late

Lori: And I'm bleeding deep inside 

Coro: It's late

Lori: Ooh, is it just my sickly pride? 

Coro: Too late

Lori: Even now the feeling seems to steal away 

Coro: So late

Lori: Though I'm crying I can't help but hear you say 

Todos: It's late - It's late - It's late  
But not too late

Lori: Mmm, yeah  
The way you love me 

Ahora muestra una escena de ellos dos tomados de la mano caminando en el parque.

Is the sweetest love around  
But after all this time  
The more I'm trying  
The more I seem to let you down, yes 

Se muestra a una Lori feliz hablando por teléfono a un Bobby angustiado.

Now you tell me you're leaving

And I just can't believe it's true

Ahora en medio de la oscuridad, Bobby rompe con Lori quien herida se arrodilla mientras lucha por no llorar. Bobby se va dejando a Lori sola en la oscuridad.

Lori: Oh, you know that I can love you  
Though I know I can't be true

Lori no puede más y finalmente rompe a llorar.

Lori: Oh, you made me love you  
Don't tell me that we're through

La escena vuelve al presente, enfocando a una Lori que finalmente comenzó a llorar.

Coro: It's late

Lori: Mmm, and it's driving me so mad 

Coro: It's late

Lori: Yes I know, but don't try and tell me that it's 

Coro: Too late

Lori: Save our love you can't turn out the light 

Coro: So late

Lori: I've been wrong but I'll learn to be right 

Todos: It's late - It's late - It's late  
But not too late

Lori: Mm, I've been so long  
You've been so long  
We've been so long tryin' to work it out  
I ain't got long  
You ain't got long

Todos: We've gotta know what this life's all about, ooh 

Lori: Tell me

Luna aprovechó el momento para hacer su solo que empezó siendo duro pero lento. En esta parte Lori le estaban llegando recuerdos de su fallida relación. Luchó todo ese tiempo para ignorarlos. La guitarra sonaba con melodía, misma que hacía a Lori retomar sus memorias. Cuando llegó el momento en que Luna tendría que aumentar la velocidad, Lori no pudo más y empezó a recordar todo.

Lori: Tryin' to work it out...yeah…ooh

Recordó sus inicios de su relación, su aniversario de 6 semanas, las horas que pasaron hablando por teléfono, las que pasaron por mensaje, sus citas en el parque y en restaurantes, la doble cita con sus respectivos hermanos. Momentos que antes la llenaban de alegría pero ahora solo la llenaban de tristeza

Lori: Ooh too late…yeah

También recordó los sucesos recientes que derivaron en el rompimiento de su relación. Todo esto mientras Luna aumentaba la intensidad de la guitarra.

Lori: Too late, much too late, aaah

Terminado el solo, Lincoln toca los tambores superiores de la batería y termina con los platillos para darle paso a Lori.

Lori: You're staring at me  
With suspicion in your eye

Lori empieza a bailar por el cuarto al son de la música.

You say what game are you playing?  
What's this that you're saying?  
I know that I can't reply  
If I take you tonight  
Is it making my life a lie?  
Oh you make me wonder  
Did I live my life right?

Coro: It's late

Lori: Ooh, but it's time to set me free 

Coro: It's late

Lori: ooh, yes I know, but there's no way it has to be 

Coro: Too late

Lori: So let the fire take our bodies this night 

Coro: So late

Lori: Let the waters take our guilt in the tide 

Todos: It's late - It's late - It's late - It's late  
It's late - It's late - It's late 

Lori deja de bailar y coloca sus brazos en posición para mirar el cielo.

Lori: Oh, It's all too late

Lincoln hizo un redoble de tambores y cuando terminó siguió tocando a ritmo acelerado con acompañamiento de parte de la guitarra.

Lori: Woah, woah, c'mon

Las hermanas que conformaron el coro no pudieron evitar empezar a bailar animadamente, pues a pesar de que la letra era algo triste la tonada era muy energizante. Misma energía se contagió a Lori que acompañó a sus hermanas en el baile. 

Lori: Oo late too late oh yeah

Todos bailaron con la música, dejando toda la pena y miseria que se percibía anteriormente. 

Otro redoble de tambores de Lincoln y unos acordes recortados sincrónicamente de Luna sonaron para dar preámbulo del final. Luego los platillos y el ultimo acorde de guitarra

Lori: Waaa

Suenan por última vez los platillos y con esto se acaba la canción teniendo a Lori con la mirada gacha dándoles la espalda a sus hermanas.

Todas estaban expectantes por la reacción de Lori, esta era probablemente su última chance para ayudarla. Lori sube la cabeza y se da la media vuelta teniendo los ojos cerrados y un rostro inexpresivo. Esto preocupó un poco a los hermanos, parecía que solo lograron empeorar todo. Pero luego ella soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

-Gracias, chicos. En serio me ayudó.

Lori agarra un bolso de mano azul y abre la puerta de su cuarto para salir.

-¿A dónde vas Lori?-pero su hermana Leni la detiene en la puerta.

-Unas amigas me dijeron para que las acompañase al centro comercial. No quería en un principio pero creo que ya es hora de salir más seguido.

Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta por detrás. Los hermanos Loud sonrieron aliviados de que el plan de Lincoln haya salido bien. Finalmente lograron recuperar a su hermana.


	6. The Show Must Go On

**N/A: Sexto capítulo de la serie de musicales. En esta ocasión quise hacer un segundo homenaje a el fic de El Rudo "Héroes y Villanos", ¿por qué? Pues porque me encantó y se me ocurrió una forma de adaptar la pelea final. Antes de iniciar les aviso que como el fic es oscuro traté de implementar ese toque al homenaje, claro no es tan fuerte como creen pero aun así les aviso que está rateado en T. También que puede que hayan uno que otro detalle que no entiendan bien, pues el universo en el que está basado es algo complejo así que traté de sintetizarlo lo más que pude. En fin, espero que les guste.**

**Basado en: "Héroes y Villanos" de El Rudo.**

**Canción: The Show Must Go On de Queen.**

**Advertencia: El contenido de este one shot puede ser fuerte para personas sensibles.**

**Aviso: Poner música de fondo para mejor disfrute de lectura.**

Los dos bandos estaban preparados en el campo de batalla en el centro de Royal Woods encarados de frente y divididos por una línea divisora imaginaria. Uno de los bandos era las personas más poderosas de la ciudad y probablemente del planeta mismo: Los héroes renegados incluyendo a la Full House Gang (Lola, Luan, Luna y Leni), que a su vez estaban aliados con la siempre controvertida "Purifier", con la ahora cuestionada fuerza de seguridad y sus héroes miembros y villanos convertidos, la malévola asociación de villanos y la forjadora de vida (Linka Loud) y sus Dioses Guerreros creados para ayudarla a vencer en esta batalla. No se puede dejar afuera a la persona que da a la humanidad la única esperanza de sobrevivir este ataque inesperado, Carol Pingrey o mejor conocida como "Death-Point" quien con la cara enmascarada para cubrir sus horribles cicatrices y con partes robóticas acaba de retar a su enemigo al legendario combate entre Heraldos el Nux'Arak para tomar posesión del ejército de su rival.

Y por el otro bando tenemos al ejército menos longevo pero más peligroso con el que se ha topado la vida en toda su larga historia y que por primera vez desde la creación de la existencia significó una amenaza de riesgo mortal, los Heraldos del Fin comandados todos por una única persona Lincoln Loud o como se le conoce ahora "Grand Final". Lincoln había iniciado toda una carnicería cuando sus esperanzas para eliminar la escarcha que lo mataba lentamente habían mermado, pero si iba a morir se llevaría a toda la vida consigo. Tenía su traje de nanobots a máxima potencia y los orbes de la muerte cargados, su ejército funcionaba al tope y su deseo por exterminarlos a todos estaba a flor de piel. Estaba preparado para empezar el combate y cumplir con su único objetivo, sabía qué tenía que hacer para lograrlo y si todo salía según el plan (o no se salía mucho del plan) no habría nada que lo detuviese, ni siquiera aquellos que dieron la cara en su contra.

Además de sus ejércitos los 2 bandos tenían a su disposición un arsenal de armas de tan avanzada tecnología que hacía ver de cavernícolas las armas de la ciencia ficción, ambos bandos lo iban a dar todo para alzarse con la victoria. La batalla sería Lincoln contra Carol pero sus aliados podían ayudarlos, el objetivo era lanzar al otro al pozo de lava para destruirlo, vivo o muerto. Estaban todos preparados para hacer caer al enemigo en ese pozo. La batalla estaba por comenzar.

-¡Alto!-pero antes de que alguien pudiera moverse una voz había llamado la atención de todos los luchadores. Se trataba de la novata de los Heraldos del Fin Kaah'Narak quien ya recibía una mezcla de miradas confusas y algunas molestas de los presente, pero no la intimidó y siguió hablando.

-Antes de iniciar el Nux'Arak, deberíamos poner una música de fondo para ambientar el combate.

El bando de los héroes (aunque también había no-héroes) miraron extrañados a la última jerarca, no podían entender cómo es que una miembro del ejército más temible que ha pisado la tierra consideraba en un momento tan crucial como este que era importante la inclusión de música para complementar el momento. En cambio, por ser una raza que se tomaba muy en serio los duelos, los Heraldos del Fin aceptaron la sugerencia acordando de que era algo necesario, cosa que su "Dios Oscuro" también aceptó.

-Tienes mucha razón. Un combate tan legendario como este no puede estar completo sin una buena canción-dijo el Dios Oscuro con su voz distorsionada.

-Sólo denme un segundo para buscar la canción indicada-usando su nanobots empezó a buscar en la inmensa biblioteca de canciones alguna que se amoldara a su situación actual. Encontró 2 candidatas, una de ellas tenía un ritmo de lucha enérgica y movida pero la otra con su instrumentación y su letra era la que mejor se adaptaba a la situación. Descargó la pista sin voz para que él y su ejército la canten, dio la orden para reproducirla y así fue.

La ciudad fue llenada por el sonido de una orquesta de contrabajos tocando en Si menor. Mientras sonaban se daba una vista panorámica del escenario y una vista breve y cercana a los héroes, los villanos de la asociación, la fuerza de seguridad, Purifier, los Dioses Guerreros, los Heraldos del Fin y finalmente se muestra el rostro descubierto de Lincoln que lucía algo demacrado pero aún mostraba una sonrisa de determinación.

Lincoln: Empty spaces, what are we living for?

Abandoned places, I guess we know the score  
On and on  
Does anybody know what we are looking for?

Another hero (se muestra a Linka con su traje de Ace Savvy) another mindless crime (se muestra a Carol)  
Behind the curtain(se muestra a "Death Bringer" o la que antes se conocía como bun-bun) in the pantomime  
Hold the line  
Does anybody want to take it anymore?

La cara de Lincoln se cubre de nanobots.

The show must go on

Los dos bandos salen disparados corriendo hacia el centro con intención de acabarse mutuamente

Lincoln: The show must go on.

Los dos bandos chocan y cada uno empieza a luchar contra su enemigo directo. Uno de los combates era de Death Bringer (versión robótica de bun-bun) contra uno de los llamados héroes que formaba bolas de energía con sus puños y daba golpes poderosos.

Lincoln: Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile.

El sujeto da su golpe más poderoso a la primera jerarca, sin embargo ella ni se inmuta y sonríe con malicia.

Still stays on.

Con agilidad clava sus garras convertidas en navajas en el estómago del sujeto y lo mata. Saca las navajas del sujeto y busca con la mirada a su próxima víctima, pero es alcanzada por un rayo fuerte y mandada a volar a distancia.

Mientras el platillo suena, se cambia la escena a Leni protegiéndose con sus telas de los ataques de unos Heraldos del Fin.

Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance

Another heartache

La escena cambia súbitamente a un Heraldo atravensando el cuerpo de una persona

another failed romance

El Heraldo retira sus manos del cadaver y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más Luna y Luan pelean contra él usando su guitarra y sus trampas respectivamente 

On and on

Tabby y Risas pelean juntas contra unos Heraldos, pero la última recibe una herida en la pierna y es apenas protegida por Tabby.

Does anybody know what we are living for

Antes de que el ultimo Heraldo las mate Polly le arranca la cabeza usando su super fuerza y ayuda a levantar a sus amigas.

I guess I'm learning

Los Dioses Guerreros usan sus poderes para acabar con los Heraldo pero una nave de ellos en la que está Kaah'Narak los mantiene a raya y los Heraldos del suelo usan cadenas para encadenarlos al suelo

I must be warmer now  
I'll soon be turning

La fuerza de seguridad y los soldados de Purifier y el ejército mantienen a raya a los Heraldos que van tras los encadenados.

Round the corner now

Lola los ayuda usando su poder para lanzar tiaras de diamantes.

Outside the dawn is breaking  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free.

Los Heraldos se detienen por el ataque y parecer ceder ante la defensa de los humanos.

Heraldos del fin: The show must go on

Pero con el impulso de la canción, los Heraldos del Fin luchan contra sus oponentes con más energía volviéndolos considerablemente más fuertes, cosa que los ayuda a matar a la primera fila del escuadrón de defensa y a un Dios Guerrero más. Uno de los jerarcas lanza su lengua filosa a la forjadora de vida. Viendo a Linka en peligro uno de los Dioses Guerreros se la lleva lejos de ahí, la lengua cambia de trayectoria y le da a Lola que cae malherida al suelo pero llega Leni y la protege con sus telas. 

The show must go on, yeah

Lincoln y Carol estan peleando. Mientras Carol lanza golpes a diestra y siniestra Lincoln se dedica a esquivarlos y a aguantarlos. 

Lincoln: Ooh inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile

Carol genera una bola de aire explosiva en la cara de Lincoln y explota quitándole máscara de nanobots, pero él se quita el hilo de sangre que sale de su boca y sonríe.

Still stays on

Sorprendida por esto Carol retrocede unos pasos. Contempla que Lincoln empieza a generar orbes de la muerte con sus y él lanza los orbes al son de los acordes entrecortados de la guitarra. Carol los esquiva todos pero recibió el último que correspondía al acorde largo.

Yeah

Se levanta del suelo y arremete contra Lincoln quien se pone en posición defensiva.

oh oh oh

Junto con el platillo y el acorde de la guitarra los dos chocas pero Lincoln no se movió y ambos forcejean, con la segunda unión de los instrumentos recibe un cabezazo del Dios Oscuro y queda desorientada en el suelo. Estaba por cargar otro orbe de la muerte pero no tenía más energía, llamó a unos Heraldos para que lo protegieran mientras esperaba la carga de esquirlas. Ellos se pusieron enfrente cubriéndolo y uno de ellos sacó un dispositivo que formó una barrera de energía. Viendo estos Purifier cargó contra ellos siendo ayudado por Universe (el papá de Winston) algunos héroes y el ejército de la humanidad.

Lincoln: My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies

Los Heraldos se veían gravemente afectados por el ataque pero seguían firmes en su posición. Lincoln por el éxtasis de la energía comienza a elevarse poco a poco

Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die 

Estando ya a unos 3 metros del suelo deja de ascender.

I can fly

Carga 2 orbes de la muerte grandes y los lanza contra el grupo que lo atacó y los aniquila, menos a Universe y a Carol que logró escapar por los pelos.

My friends

Heraldos del Fin: The show must go on

Con la pequeña Victoria de su dios los Heraldos toman más poder para atacar a los rivales cercanos.

Lincoln: yeah

Cargó en contra de una aturdida Carol. Viendo esto Purifier junto con los héroes y villanos que lanzan energía, el ejército con sus armas láser y algunos Dioses Guerreros disparan un ataque combinado en contra de Lincoln.

Heraldos del Fin: The show must go on

Los Heraldos cantan para animar a su dios que logró formar un escudo de nanonbots, pero la fuerza fue tan grande que fue arrastrado ampliamente. Trata de resistir el ataque pero siente que sus fuerzas empiezan a flaquear y se hinca en una rodilla.

Lincoln: I'll face it with a grin

Se levanta con determinación y furia en sus ojos que muestran algunas líneas de la escarchas.

I'm never giving in  
Oh with the show

Da un giro a su izquierda y deja que el ataque siga su curso. Viéndose libre de presión, carga con su corona 2 orbes de la muerte y los lanza al son del platillo al equipo atacante. Carol esta vez no pudo salir ilesa del ataque y recibió una buena parte del ataque que la dejó tendida al suelo con pocas fuerzas. Al ver esto Lincoln cargó 2 orbes con sus manos y corrió a dónde Carol. Uno de los dioses observó esto y se liberó de las cadenas de los Heraldos del Fin, sabía que a Carol le tomaría un tiempo sanar y Lincoln podría aprovechar esto para matarla por lo que cargó un rayo y lo disparó al centro de la arena, mismo que dispersó a los dos bandos de esta guerra a los extremos de sus lados. Las Full House Gang, los héroes, villanos, el ejército y Purifier fueron arrojados a su lado con fuerza. Lincoln salió disparado con fuerza por recibir de cerca el rayo, sus Heraldos colocaron un camión en su trayectoria para evitar que cayera directo al pozo de lava pero él se llevó el camión consigo dando vueltas en suelo hasta que se detiene cerca del pozo.

I'll top the bill

Su puño atraviesa el camión.

I'll overkill

Destruye las partes del camión que lo obstruían.

I have to find the will to carry on 

Los nanobots cubren su cara y empieza a caminar con su ejército a los lados.

Heraldos del Fin: Oh with the show  
with the.

Lincoln: The show

Con Carol recuperada y comandando el bando, los héroes y villanos corren al centro de la arena. Los Heraldos comandados por Lincoln hacen lo mismo

Heraldos del Fin: The show must go on.

Antes de que choque los bandos en el centro de la arena la imagen se congela mostrando una imagen épica de la batalla. La imagen congelada se vuelve más nítida y adquiere un tono vívido cálido.

Esta imagen de una batalla no era como las demás. Esta clase de retratos suelen hacerse sobre momentos emblemáticos de una batalla entre el bien y el mal. Pero en esta ocasión no se podía decir quién era el bueno y quien era el malo, pues un bando solo quiere sobrevivir y nada más mientras que el otro solo quería matarlos porque al Dios Oscuro le fue condenado a vivir una vida de agonía libre de cualquier felicidad y quería su venganza justa. Esta no era una batalla entre el bien y el mal, era una batalla entre la vida contra Lincoln Loud.

**N/A: Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Debo confesarles que disfruté mucho escribir este capítulo, fue difícil tomando en cuenta la complejidad del fic en el que se basa, pero aun así fue gratificante y divertido. Además la canción le quedó muy con la pelea, con la letra, el ritmo y todo eso, ¿no creen? En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No olviden dejar su review comentando qué les pareció y si gustan pueden pedirme una canción y/o fic para adaptar y aunque me tome mil año lo haré. Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	7. Careless Whisper

**N/A: Séptimo capítulo de la serie en dónde tomaré la petición hecha nada más ni nada menos que por el mismísimo Banghg que quería una canción adaptada al fic de Transgressor3003 "El amor está en ruso". No fue fácil hacer este one shot, el fic es bueno pero es complejo y tiene una trama que es difícil hallar una canción para adaptarla, pero como todo inicia al momento en que Ronnie Anne termina con Lincoln decidí adaptar ese momento con una canción muy famosa. Debo dar un aviso de que como el fic no lo he leído (bueno, fue hace tanto que ya ni recuerdo) puede que haya algunas incoherencias con respecto a las razones del rompimiento pues yo le di como mi visión, así que me disculpo de ante mano por las molestias causadas. En fin, disfruten el capítulo.**

**Canción: Careless Whisper de Wham!**

**Basado en: "El amor está en ruso" de Transgresor3003.**

**Aviso: Poner canción de fondo para mejor disfrute de lectura.**

En la casa Loud todo estaba normal. Claro, si tu definición de normal engloba un descontrol total de los niños en el hogar ante la falta de una figura de autoridad. Los señores Loud habían salido a cumplir unas diligencias y dejaron a cargo a Lori, pero ella estaba en la sala ocupada con una conversación con Bobby, lo que significaba un momento de libertad para todos. O en este caso para casi todos pues el único varón estaba fuera de la casa debido a que su novia Ronnie Anne había citado para verse en el parque. Y hablando del rey de Roma, el peliblanco volvía de su cita pero venía muy cabizbajo y con un semblante de tristeza.

-Hola Lincoln-saludó Lucy apareciendo de la nada.

Bajo circunstancias normales se hubiera asustado hasta estar al borde del infarto, pero como él encontraba muy triste no le causó ningún efecto cosa que intrigó y preocupó a la gótica.

-¿Estás bien?

-No-dijo con los ánimos por el piso. Todas lograron escuchar la respuesta del albino y detuvieron lo que estuviesen haciendo para ayudar a su hermano, incluso Lori le colgó a Bobby para atenderlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó primero Lori.

-Ro…Ron…Ronnie Anne.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella?

A Lincoln se le dificultaba poder hablar, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta debido a que sentía muchas ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo. Tenía que decirles a sus hermanas lo que había pasado, pero todavía no asimilaba por completo la noticia. Así que tomó un respiro para agarrar fuerzas y exhaló para luego dar a conocer la noticia.

-Ronnie Anne…ella…terminó conmigo.

Las hermanas jadearon sorprendidas y estremecidas, ninguna de ellas quería creer lo que acababa de oír. Habían visto lo bien que se llevaban ellos dan antes y durante su noviazgo, cualquier persona en la calle diría que ellos hacían la "pareja perfecta" y el hecho de que ella haya roto su relación era un hecho un impactante, tanto como la vez que Angelina Jolie rompió con Brad Pitt. También se sentían un poco molesta con ella por haberle roto el corazón a su hermanito sin misericordia alguna

-¿Qué? Pero ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Lori por las demás en forma calmada, antes de hacerle algo a la latina debían investigar la versión de Lincoln para determinar qué hacer con la ahora llamada ex del chico.

Los ojos de Lincoln habían empezado a humedecer y en su nariz se estaba escurriendo aquel líquido que contenía, absorbió el líquido con su nariz y procedió a hablar.

-Ella dijo…dijo que…que se sentía presionada. Que sentía que no era lo suficiente para mí, que no estaba a la altura para tener una relación conmigo y que temía que eso provoque una pelea entre nosotros en el futuro y que nos lleve a no hablarnos nunca. Dijo que lo mejor sería terminar las cosas mientras pueda para evitar eso y que podamos volver a ser amigos.

Con esta explicación la ira que tenían las hermanas desapareció por completo, tenía sentido la excusa de Ronnie Anne pues ambos eran muy jóvenes e inexpertos en eso del romance y la presión que ejerce eso puede ser demasiado para alguien tan joven, más tomando en cuenta el hecho de que ella solía atormentarlo para llamar su atención.

-Aw Lincoln, como lo siento. Ven aquí-Lori intentó abrazarlo para reconfortarlo pero él se alejó rechazando el abrazo para sorpresa de todas.

-Chicas, agradezco su preocupación. Pero creo que por ahora necesito estar solo un momento.

Ninguna quería dejarlo en ese estado pero comprendía que estando tan herido como ahora era normal que quisiese algo de soledad para reflexionar mejor las cosas, así dieron un espacio para que cierto peliblanco deprimido pudiese subir las escaleras cabizbajo y con lentitud.

En su cuarto Lincoln siguió analizando las palabras que le dedicó su ahora exnovia, entendía perfectamente la situación de la morena pues él pasaba por un momento similar. Pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir mucha miseria el saber que ella no pudo luchar contra sus inseguridades para estar con él así como él hizo con ella.

Se sentía totalmente devastado, en ocasiones anteriores le había tocado vivir desgracias al igual que a todo ser humano pero ninguno le había afectado tanto como el rompimiento con su novia. No dejaba de pensar que tal vez había sido su culpa, por mucho que intentara no lo podía descartar pues ella dijo que se sentía muy insegura y presionada por la relación más no dijo exactamente porqué así que el que él sea el culpable de la ruptura es una posibilidad, una muy probable. ¿Cuántas cosas no les ha arruinado a sus hermanas por sus acciones? Pudo haber pasado lo mismo con la relación, quizás en una de las citas o algo por el estilo, como siempre él lo había arruinado. A la devastación se le sumó el sentimiento de culpa, quiso liberar todas sus emociones y llorar parecía la mejor forma pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a dejar escapar las lágrimas. Tal parecía que tendría que encontrar otra forma de dejar salir su dolor, no tenía idea de cómo hasta que recordó que Luna siempre dice que la música es la mejor forma de expresar tus emociones.

Con esto en mente, empezó a buscar en su teléfono alguna canción que le ayudase en su predicamento. Encontró 2 canciones que eran perfectas para la ocasión, pero se decidió por una en específico más que todo por el magnífico sonido del saxofón. Antes de reproducirla notó un detalle, la canción era una pista sin voz ni saxofón. Lo de la voz no había problema pero en el saxofón si no sabía qué hacer pues no sabía cómo tocar dicho instrumento y la señal era pésima para conseguir la canción con solo el instrumento. Estuvo por rendirse hasta que recordó a su hermana Lisa que tiene gran habilidad con el instrumento, así que salió del cuarto y para su suerte recién subía las escaleras.

-Oh Lisa, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Claro, hermano mayor. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Verás, quisiera cantar una canción para liberar un peso emocional pero la que quiero y tengo no tiene el sonido del saxofón y es el más importante. ¿Podrías tocar esa canción con tu saxofón?

-Muy bien Lincoln, pero ¿a cuál canción te refieres?

Lincoln le pasa su teléfono y le muestra la canción que quería.

-Claro Lincoln, la canción no es tan complicada de todos modos pues se repite la misma secuencia a lo largo de la misma. Sólo déjame encontrar mi saxofón y luego voy para allá

-Bien, mientras estaré en mi cuarto.

Un par de minutos pasaron cuando Lincoln observó a Lisa entrar en su cuarto con su instrumento para ayudarlo.

-De acuerdo Lincoln, cuando tú digas.

Lincoln tomó un respiro y le hizo un ademán a Lisa para comenzar.

Con el sonido de los tambores provenientes de celular de Lincoln, Lisa empezó a tocar la tonalidad del saxofón. Mientras escuchaba la música, el peliblanco sentía que era transportado a una pista de baile con Ronnie Anne a su lado.

I feel so unsure

Lincoln toma la mano de Ronnie Anne y la lleva al centro de la pista donde bailan otras parejas. Luego los dos realizan un baile lento

As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies

Ronnie cambia su mueca de felicidad por una de tristeza, cosa que intriga al peliblanco.

Something in your eyes  
Calls to mind the silver screen

Ella detiene el baile y empieza lenta e inseguramente a abrir su boca para dejar salir unas palabras que dejaran al peliblanco consternado.

And all its sad good-byes

La escena pasa a enfocar al Lincoln verdadero cantando su tristeza.

Lincoln: I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

Mientras sonaba el intermedio, Lincoln no pudo evitar pensar en los Buenos momentos que tuvieron ambos. Como la vez en la que se conocieron y tuvieron su primer beso, su doble cita con Lori y Bobby, la vez que trabajaron juntos para el proyecto del huevo y como no el baile de Sadie Hawkings.

Lincoln: Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find

I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

I should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

El Saxofón de Lisa se hizo sonar en el cuarto con armonía perfectamente sincronizada con la canción. Las hermanas Loud se asomaron a la puerta al escuchar la voz de Lincoln cantando y lo encontraron junto a Lisa cantando una canción triste.

Lincoln: Never without your love

Mientras se repetía la tonada del saxofón, Lincoln recordó el momento en el que rompieron. Fue en el parque pero él se veía a sí mismo y a su ex en la misma pista de baile con las personas, el albino tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por las palabras de la morena quien también comenzaba a sollozar.

Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say

We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But now who's gonna dance with me?

En esto último Lincoln se arrodilló frente a Ronnie Anne en forma de súplica. Pero ella rompió en llanto y salió huyendo de ahí mientras se cubría el rostro.

Lincoln: Please stay!

Las demás hermanas Loud se unieron al canto de Lincoln.

Todos: And I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool

Should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you

Vuelve a sonar el saxofón de Lisa pero esta vez se percibía más emoción en él que en las veces anteriores pues la emisora tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas al estar empatizada con su hermano. No era la única pues las demás también habían dejado escapar una que otra lágrima.

Hermanas Loud: Now that you're gone

Lincoln: Now that you're gone.

El varón de la casa observó en su escritorio una foto enmarcada de él y Ronnie Anne abrazados y sonriendo. Tomó la foto y se la llevó consigo al acostarse en su cama.

Hermanas Loud: Now that you're gone

Lincoln: What I did' so wrong? So wrong

Canta en forma de grito a la foto que tiene en su mano.

Lincoln: That you had to leave me alone

Al terminar se lleva la foto al pecho y la abraza mientras suelta más lágrimas.

Sonaban la última parte de la canción y las hermanas decidieron consolar a su único hermano. Las menores se acurrucaron con él en la cama mientras las mayores abrazaban las partes que estaban descubiertas. Lincoln agradecía el que sus hermanas lo consolaran, pero el dolor en su corazón era demasiado grande. Después de todo lo que vivió su relación con Ronnie Anne había terminado por no estar preparados, quizás para siempre. Le dolía mucho perderla a ella, tal vez haya sido su culpa como decía la canción y quizás por eso es que jamás encontraría a alguien igual o mejor que Ronnie Anne.

Lo que no sabía Lincoln es que cuando Dios cierra una puerta abre una ventana. Tal vez su relación con Ronnie Anne haya terminado pero en los próximos sería recompensados al conocer a una niña peculiar de cabellera blanca que le ayudaría a reparar su corazón.

**N/A: Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como dato curioso mi otra opción era "Save me" de Queen pero…creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente de Queen por un tiempo, además el punto es también explorar todos los rincones de la música y no quedarse estancado en un solo grupo. También quiero avisar que a partir de este capítulo se empezarán a redactar todas las peticiones que me llegaron (Sip, me llegaron peticiones), así que los que me las hicieron estén pendientes pues ya están en proceso de construcción. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima. Adiós.**


	8. Te Mando Flores

**N/A: Octavo capítulo de esta serie en donde se redactará la petición hecho por "El caballero de las antorchas" que le debía desde hacía ya casi un año. Como cuando recuperé mi Pc estaba cerca del día de San Valentín dije ¿Por qué no? Al menos así publicaría algo este día en lugar de estar viendo/leyendo parejas felices mientras que yo estoy solo llorando como nena comiendo un pote de helado. Para su petición decidí adaptar la canción suya al episodio de la serie "Caos familiar", sí ese mismo episodio que me rompió el corazón, lo hizo bolita, lo echó a la papelera y luego la quemó completa. En fin, disfrútenlo.**

**Canción: "Te mando flores" de Fonseca**

**Aviso: Poner música de fondo para mejor disfrute de lectura.**

El camino de regreso a Royal Woods estaba inundado por el silencio, no un silencio incómodo que suelen haber en la familia sino más bien un silencio...melancólico, una melancolía producto de los eventos que acontecieron el día de hoy que culminó con la separación de los dos hermanos del carro de los dos hermanos que se acabaron de mudar. Es muy curioso, hace un año no sabían de su existencia y ahora no saben qué hacer sin ellos, lo mucho en lo que un extraño puede cambiar tu vida. Lori Loud estaba al volante pero no estaba muy pendiente de la vía, su novio de quien se había juntado desde hace poco más de 6 meses acaba de mudarse a 3 horas de su pueblo cosa que sería muy difícil de soportar, por suerte acordaron los dos apuntarse a la misma universidad en la que trabaja el tío de Bobby en Great Lake City apenas se gradúen así que la espera por reencontrarse con su "osito bubu" y hasta empezar su nueva vida juntos como universitarios.

No obstante el caso de su hermano era totalmente distinto, él no podría contar con esa opción sino hasta dentro de 7 años al menos y si es que ambos optan por carreras que se impartan en la misma universidad, eso sin mencionar la increíble combinación de situaciones idóneas que se tiene que dar para que dicho futuro esperado se cumpliese. Estos pensamientos comenzaban a preocupar seriamente a Lincoln, estaba feliz de que Ronnie Anne viviera con su familia extendida en lo que llaman la "Gran Ciudad" pero le preocupara lo que significara ese gran cambio en su amistad. Está plenamente consciente de que las relaciones (refiriéndose en este caso a la amistad, obviamente) a larga distancia suelen terminar en fracaso rotundo y más aún tomando en cuenta que el tiempo de separación será muy prolongado. Claro, tal vez en una rara ocasión podrá ir a visitarla bien sea un fin de semana que de casualidad ambos tengan disponibles o en un día feriado en el que ninguna de las dos familias tengan problemas en que Lincoln (acompañado más probablemente por su hermana) vaya a visitarla, pero aunque se diera esos pocos probables casos hipotéticos sentía que no era suficiente para mantener a flote esa extraña relación que comparten los dos.

Pendía de un hilo ahora que lo piensa mejor, tantas cosas que podrían pasar que destruyera esa relación, ¿y si ella se hacía amiga de alguien mejor que él? ¿Y si le comenzaran a aburrir sus visitas, o sus charlas? ¿Y si pierde el sentido de todo y decide romper la amistad por ser lo mejor para ambos? O...¿y si consigue un novio y ya no le interesa de ninguna forma Lincoln? Cada posibilidad que se le venía a la mente solo aumentaban más su preocupación, con el último le empezó a invadir la tristeza y desesperanza, quizás debió ayudar a su hermana a que los Santiago se quedaran en Royal Woods en vez de comer y jugar a los Piratas con CJ.

Lori comenzó a notar que el semblante de Lincoln decaía progresivamente.

-Lincoln, ¿estás bien?

-¿Hmm? Sí, estoy bien-el tono de voz no reflejaba tal estado de ánimo, a pesar de no ser afligido dejaba claro que estaba triste.

Lori quiso hacer algo para ayudarlo pero siendo sincera consigo misma no estaba con los ánimos requeridos para ayudarlo, sin embargo no quería quedarse completamente de brazos cruzados. Pensaba en formas perfectas para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor por lo menos un momento como para convencerlo de hablar de su dilema, pero no encontraba ninguna. Luego vio la radio que estaba en la van y se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez no pueda ayudarlo con las palabras pero una canción siempre es buena para hacer sentir mejor a las personas.

-¿Te importa si enciendo la radio?

-No, adelante.

Encendió el aparato y empezó a mover la perilla en busca de una buena canción animada, no encontraba ninguna por más que buscara. Hasta que una tonada en una estación sonaba en los altavoces de la camioneta, el ritmo se escuchaba animado y con suerte la canción también lo era, solo esperaba no meter la pata tratándose de una hablando de cosas morbosas o de la infidelidad. A medida que los tambores se hacían escuchar a ritmo suave y acelerado Lincoln se imaginó a sí mismo montado en un escenario en un restaurante semi formal interpretando la canción. No tenía idea de porqué se le había venido a la mente esa imagen, pero cuando vio a Ronnie Anne sentada entre el público dejó de importarle. Tal vez sea una forma de expresar sus sentimientos reprimidos

Lincoln: Te mando flores que recojo en el camino

Yo te las mando entre mis sueños

Porque no puedo hablar contigo

Y te mando besos en mis canciones

Y por las noches cuando duermo

Se juntan nuestros corazones

Te vuelves a ir

Y si de noche hay luna llena

Si siento frío en la mañana

Tu recuerdo me calienta

Y tu sonrisa cuando despiertas

Mi niña linda yo te juro

Que cada día te veo más cerca

Y entre mis sueños dormido

Trato yo de hablar contigo y sentirte cerca de mí

Quiero tenerte en mis brazos

Poder salir y abrazarte y nunca más dejarte ir

Quiero encontrarte en mis sueños

Que me levantes a besos

Ningún lugar está lejos para encontrarnos los dos

Déjame darte la mano

Para tenerte a mi lado

Mi niña yo te prometo que seré siempre tu amor

No te vayas por favor

Te mando flores que recojo en el camino

Yo te las mando entre mis sueños

Porque no puedo hablar contigo

Y voy preparando diez mil palabras

Pa' convencerte que a mi lado

Todo será como soñamos

Y entre mis sueños dormido

Trato yo de hablar contigo y sentirte cerca de mí

Quiero tenerte en mis brazos

Poder salir y abrazarte y nunca más dejarte ir

Quiero encontrarte en mis sueños

Que me levantes a besos

Ningún lugar está lejos para encontrarnos los dos

Déjame darte la mano

Para tenerte a mi lado

Mi niña yo te prometo que seré siempre tu amor

No te vayas por favor

Te mando flores pa' que adornes tu casa

Que las más rojas estén siempre a la entrada

Cada mañana que no les falte agua

Bien tempranito levántate a regarlas

A cada una puedes ponerle un nombre

Para que atiendan siempre tu llamada

Cosita linda puede ser la más gorda

La margarita que se llame Mariana

Te mando flores pa' que adornes tu casa

Que las más rojas estén siempre a la entrada

Cada mañana que no les falte agua

Bien tempranito levántate a regarlas

A cada una puedes ponerle un nombre

Para que atiendan siempre tu llamada

Cosita linda puede ser la más gorda

La margarita que se llame Mariana

Te mando flores pa' que adornes tu casa

Que las más rojas estén siempre a la entrada

Cada mañana que no les falte agua

Bien tempranito levántate a regarlas

A cada una puedes ponerle un nombre

Para que atiendan siempre tu llamada

Cosita linda puede ser la más gorda

La margarita que se llame Mariana.

Lincoln dejó que su ser absorbiera la melodía a través de un gran respiro, al exhalar todo el aire acumulado sintió que esa abstinencia emocional que tenía había sido expulsada con ese aire. Ahora sentía la fuerza para hablar con su hermana sobre su problema.

-Lori.

-¿Si, Lincoln?

-…La extraño.

Lori posó la mirada un momento sobre su hermanito, al hacerlo vio en la cara del albino una tristeza grande como las que se dan en una despedida familiar. Era como ver en su hermanito su propia angustia y tristeza.

-Lo sé-con su brazo derecho rodeó su cuerpo y lo abrazó para confortarlo. Él se dejó consolar con su hermana, porque ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que sentía.

-Pero no te preocupes-se separó un momento de su hermana para verla a los ojos, y lo que vio fue una sonrisa adornando su rostro-te prometo que volveremos a verlos.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó esa promesa

-Gracias-dijo para luego volver a abrazarla por un par de segundos más. Antes ya ni quería pensar en la Gran Ciudad y ahora no podía esperar para que llegara el día de la primera visita. Porque aún tenía esperanza, esperanza de que todo saliera bien a pesar de los contratiempos y de la distancia. Tenía esperanza de que algún día él pudiera reunirse con su amiga y estar juntos, igual que el sujeto de la canción.

**N/A: Para quienes digan que la música latina es pura mierda de Reggaeton y Trap, espero que recuerden que nuestra comunidad también tiene música buena. Y para los que digan que el Ronniecoln está muerto déjenme aclararles que no está muerto, está agonizando, está en terapia intensiva, en un estado de coma del cual podría o no despertar y del cual no se sabe con certeza si despertará y lo único que se puede hacer es esperar…pero no está muerto. Antes de terminar quiero avisarles que no aceptaré más peticiones hasta que termine las que ya me mandaron (y son muchas), no sé qué tanto tarde pero así será. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, que pasen un feliz día de San Valentín, salgan con su pareja a disfrutar de este bello día, declárensele a su crush y si los rechaza mándelo pal #$% &* y consíganse a alguien mejor y si están solos como yo lean/escriban sobre parejas felices para compensar su desdicha…a mí me funciona :3. Hasta la próxima.**


	9. Thunder

**N/A: Noveno capítulo de este recopilatorio, que consiste en un homenaje de un fic increíble que desgraciadamente es infravalorado. Por supuesto hablo de Say it Loud! De Sylar Díaz, el cual es un excelente fic de superhéroes que recomiendo que lean. Tal vez no destaca en la acción, pero en la introspección de los personajes es un maestro, lo súper recomiendo. En fin, disfruten el capítulo.**

**Canción: Thunder de Imagine Dragons.**

**Aviso: Poner música de fondo para mayor disfrute de lectura.**

La nueva cafetería de Royal Woods "Café Real" rápidamente se estableció como el lugar de gran frecuencia para los jóvenes góticos de la comunidad, era muy común encontrar a los chicos del club de lectura reunidos dentro para establecer pláticas amistosas (a su manera sombría manera) mientras disfrutaban de las refrescantes bebidas que ofrecía el local. Quizás haya sido esta la razón por la cual Lucy había citado a Lincoln para encontrarse en ese lugar a mediados de la tarde, era un buen lugar para hablar del elefante en medio de la casa. Cuando finalmente Lincoln llegó a la cafetería y se sentó en la misma mesa del rincón que Lucy los dos empezaron la discusión, y es que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo y tiempo que había dedicado Lucy a las artes oscuras solo ha rozado la superficie de la magia mientras que Lincoln aparentemente tenía un acceso mucho más directo, aún no lo había visto en acción pero el solo imaginarse la cantidad de poder que posee le hacía hervir la sangre a Lucy, tanto por la rabia como por la envidia.

Lincoln terminó de explicarse todos los extraños sucesos en torno a su adquisición de poderes y las circunstancias que lo rodeaban, dicha explicación no eliminó el sentimiento de envidia dentro de la gótica, pero al menos logró apaciguar su ira y también sirvió de incentivo para iniciar una colaboración de ambos con el fin de desentrañar los secretos de la magia y encontrar la forma de curar a Leni (quién desde hacía ya un buen tiempo se encontraba en estado de coma).

Mientras estaban en su conversación, un grupo armado de asaltante irrumpió el lugar. Con suma violencia apuntaron con sus armas a los visitantes de la cafetería y el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo amenazaba al cantinero para que les entregaran todos los objetos de valor, misma amenaza les hicieron sus compañeros a los rehenes. Al ver al grupo de malhechores Lincoln esbozó una sonrisa confiada, volteó a ver a su hermana quien estaba temblando.

-Oye Lucy, ¿aún quieres ver mis poderes?

Lucy seguía temerosa por la tensa situación en la que inadvertidamente se habían involucrado, quería decirle a Lincoln que se limitara a esconderse bajo la mesa rezando para que no los encontrara, pero había algo en los ojos de Lincoln que le transmitía seguridad y confianza, como si todo estuviera bajo control. Quizás era una oportunidad para ver qué tan fuerte se ha hecho su hermano con sus nuevas habilidades, tal vez no era el mejor momento para ponerlos a prueba…o tal vez sí. Asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, quiso arrepentirse al momento pero ya era tarde, su hermano se levantó de la mesa y encaró a los asaltantes.

-¡Oigan!-los asaltantes voltaron a donde estaba el albino llamándolos-No deberían estar robándole a las personas.

Los ladrones rieron por lo bajo ante la estupidez que aparentemente estaba cometiendo Lincoln, entonces el que parecía ser el líder se le acercó apuntándole con su rifle de asalto.

-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

A pesar de tener un arma frente a sus ojos amenazando con acabar su vida, Lincoln permanecía calmado y sonrió confiadamente.

-¿En serio lo quieres saber? Bueno, si insiste.

Las luces comenzaban a titilar inexplicablemente confundiendo a los asaltantes, pero eso no fue lo más extraño sino que así de la nada una música empezaba a sonar en el establecimiento y el peliblanco comenzó a cantar y a bailar a ritmo.

Lincoln: Just a young gun with the quick fuse  
I was uptight, wanna let loose  
I was dreaming of bigger things  
And wanna leave my own life behind

Los ladrones se miraron entre sí confundidos por la extraña actitud de ese raro albino

Lincoln: Not a yes sir, not a follower  
Fit the box, fit the mold  
Have a seat in the foyer, take a number  
I was lightning before the thunder

De pronto un fuerte trueno resonó muy cerca de la cefetería y luego un rayo impactó justo en el lugar donde estaba Lincoln. Disipado el humo se dejó que en lugar del adolescente albino se encontraba el nuevo superhéroe de la ciudad, Thunder. Los asaltantes asustados comenzaron a dispararle en vano, el héroe empezó a pelear.

Coro: Thunder, thunder  
Thunder, thun', thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder  
Thunder, thun', thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder

Lincoln: Thunder, feel the thunder 

Disparó 3 rayos a 3 ladrones y los dejó noqueados.

Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder

Disparó 3 rayos al líder y también lo noqueó, derrotando de esta forma a los criminales.

Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder, thunder

Thunder sale de la cafetería siendo ovacionado por las personas por su acto heróico.

Thunder

Un rayo cae del cielo y transforma al superhéroe en Lincoln nuevamente. Ahora caminando casualmente por la calle seguido de un grupo de personas que parecían raperos.

Kids were laughing in my classes  
While I was scheming for the masses  
Who do you think you are?  
Dreaming 'bout being a big star  
They say you're basic, they say you're easy  
You're always riding in the back seat  
Now I'm smiling from the stage while  
You were clapping in the nose bleeds

Ahora se encontraba frente a frente con su hermana Lucy en ese extraño lugar donde obtuvo sus poderes. Ella estaba transformada en una poderosa hechicera bajo el control mental de Master mind, el gusano de venus que estaba resguardado en su bolsillo. Sin más remedio tuvo que pelear con ella.

Thunder  
Thunder, thun', thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder  
Thunder, thun', thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder

Los dos peleaban con una intensidad que nunca mostraron en las peleas siendo niños, ahora era una batalla a muerte. Lucy usaba su acceso a la magia para invocar hechizos de ataque y protección que tanto se había estudiado en todos estos años, mientras que Lincoln se valía de su resintencia y su poder del rayo para atacar.

Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder.

Entonces aprovechó la caída de adrenalina de su hermana para someterla y deshacerse del gusano que era dueño de su mente.

Llegó el intermedio de la canción

Antes de poder celebrar su éxito una amenza más grande se manifiesta sobre la ciudad. Una horda de demonios abominables sobrevuela la ciudad siendo guiados por un demonio de gran corpulencia que tenía las ropas de su hermana Lynn. Lincoln con la ayuda de Lucy se disponen a combatir la horda de demonios que invaden la ciudad. Lincoln los destruía con sus poderosos rayos y Lucy con sus hechizos, deshaciéndose entre ambos de una buena cantidad de esos seres.

El demonio en el que se había transformado Lynn se lanzó en contra de Lucy y ambas cayeron con fuerza al suelo, levantando mucho polvo en el proceso. Lincoln iba a ayudarla, cuando un ejército de demonios se le saltó encima obstruyendo. Acumuló energía con sus manos y la expandió en forma de explosión para quitárselos de encima, fue cuando tuvo la vista libre que vio a su hermana Lucy noqueada en el suelo y a Lynn de vuelta a la normalidad interponiéndose entre su hermana y un demonio monstruoso seguido de una horda de feroces bestias, aunque se veía muy debilitada. Se acercó lo más que pudo, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo iba a lograr así que estando justo encima los demonios pronunció ¡SHAZAM! con fuerza convocando al rayo más poderoso que ha impactado en el planeta tierra, emanando un aura de luz que cubrió toda la ciudad.

Thunder, feel the thunder

El lugar donde hace un momento estaban los Loud ahora estaba desierto con una gran cantidad de tierra que no estaba presente antes del impacto.

Lightning then the thunder, thunder

Una mano salió de entre toda esa tierra y la remueve por una zona, permitiendo salir al peliblanco devuelta a su forma humana.

Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder

Lincoln se levanta de la tierra y busca a sus hermanas, encuentra a Lucy cubierta de tierra y la saca de ahí. Cuando ella muestra signos de conciencia, inmediatamente la abraza pero ella lo rompe con prontitud para recordarle que tienen que buscar a Lynn.

Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder

Lynn aparece del bosque tambaleándose y con varias hojas en el cabello, sonriéndoles con alivio por verlos con vida. Los dos hermanos se lanzaron contra ella y la abrazaron como nunca, soltando algunas lágrimas todos los hermanos

Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder

De entre la tierra salió un demonio con aspecto abominable, teniendo una mueca de disguto y rabia adornando su tenebroso rostro. Los hermanos rompieron el abrazo y se pusieron en posición de combate, hasta que el demonio cae inconsciente al suelo y de este sale un espíritu que resulta ser la segunda mayor de la familia, Leni Loud.

Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder

Ella se alegró de verlos a salvo y corrió a abrazarlos, los hermanos abrieron los brazos listos para recibirlo, pero no fue así puesto a que Leni los atravesó al estar ahora en el plano astral. Los cuatros se decepcionaron un poco con esto, para luego reír al encontrar el lado divertido de la situación.

Thunder  
Thunder, thun', thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder 

El nuevo héroe Thunder paseaba por las calles de la ciudad recibiendo los vitoreos y aclamaciones de la población de Royal Woods, agradecidos de que haya salvado la ciudad de una catástrofe de proporciones bíblicas

Thunder, thun', thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder

Lincoln ve el reloj de su teléfono y se da cuenta de que se le está haciendo tarde para llegar a casa, por lo que se despide de las personas y se va volando a toda velocidad para llegar a casa.

Thunder  
Thunder, thun', thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder

Lincoln llega a casa en su forma humana, toca la puerta y lo recibe su hermana Lily. Ella lo abraza alegre de ver nuevamente a su hermano y él le corresponde y la levanta para darle unas vueltas por el aire. Entra a la casa y es recibido cálidamente por sus padres y todas sus hermanas.

Thunder  
Thunder, thun', thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder

Lincoln recibe el saludo de toda la familia y se sienta en el medio del sofá. Sus hermanas se acomodan con él, teniendo a Lily entre sus piernas y una Leni parada atrás de ellos en su forma fantasmal.

Lincoln recorrió con la mirada a toda su familia rodeándolo en el sofá, suspiró con comodidad al ver que tenía una familia grande que lo quería y siempre lo apoyaría.

La canción terminó justo cuando presionó el botón de encendido. Luego se mostró una vista panorámica de la casa Loud, la cual fue atravesada por un potente rayo naranja que atravesó la pantalla. El rayo extendió su anchura y dentro apareció a siguiente inscripción

**Say it Loud!**

El fondo de pantalla oscureció, permitiendo contemplar a plenitud el logotipo de la nueva serie.

**PD: No crean que me olvidé de este recopilatorio, es solo que me enfoqué en otros fics antes de seguir con este. Tengo muy pendiente todas las peticiones que me hicieron y aunque me tome mil años las cumpliré todas, ténganlo por seguro. De hecho, algunas están a medio hacer, pero tomará su tiempo terminarlas. En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que tengan un bonito día/tarde/noche. Adiós.**


	10. Don't Stop Me Now

**N/A: Décimo capítulo de esta serie, esta vez otro homenaje a un amigo mío que está cumpliendo años hoy. Hablo de RCurrent, uno de los mejores escritores del Fandom a quien he tenido el placer de conocer. Este va a ser un homenaje a un one shot suyo que sacó hace un par de años llamado "Speed Lynn", el shot me encantó y apenas lo leí me llegó la idea de este capítulo, así que en parte es un alivio que finalmente lo haya sacado. Sin más preámbulo aquí está el capítulo.**

**Canción: Don´t Stop Me Now de Queen.**

**Advertencia: Poner música de fondo para mayor disfrute de lectura.**

La ciudad de seulgotá. Una metrópoli naciente que amalgama una diversidad de culturas entre las que destacan la colombiana y la surcoreana, donde todas las personas son aceptadas como tal sin importar en lugar de donde provenía, ya sea de la ciudad más rica de Europa o de la ciudad más pobre de África, lo importante en realidad era quién eres tú y qué piensas hacer en la ciudad, eso era lo que te definía. Por supuesto la metrópoli no estaba exenta del crimen. En los últimos años el índice de criminalidad había subido a niveles alarmantes, pasando de ser simple roba carteras a grupos criminales que realizaban golpes estratégicos, terroristas que atacaban edificios y centros turísticos, e incluso se habla de un nuevo grupo mafioso que estableció su base en la ciudad. Sin embargo no todo era tan negativo, en los últimos meses un grupo de personas con habilidades extraordinarias se ha manifestado para detener cualquier acto criminal que se orquestaba por la localidad, había una persona que lanzaba lava, otra que echaba hielo por las manos y otra que disparaba electricidad, pero sin duda alguna la más conocida de entre todas esas personas era la velocista, que había interactuado con las personas a diferencia de sus compañeras y que además dio a conocer su nombre de heroína al público, SpeedLynn. Un nombre extraño eso sí, pero no cuestionarían la decisión de la heroína que los ha salvado incontables veces

Hoy parecía ser un día tranquilo, la mañana al menos lo era y esperaban que el resto del día fuese igual, o al menos es lo que esperaba una persona en particular que estaba en la calle. Se trataba de Lynn Loud, quien acaba de comprarse un perro caliente a un vendedor para calmar un poco su apetito voraz, aunque no sería suficiente por mucho tiempo. Después de la desaparición de su hermano Lincoln las cosas se habían vueltos más oscuras, sin ese copo de nieve que iluminaba la casa las chicas perdieron esa alegría y chispa que las había caracterizado, y eso no era lo peor. Luego de descubrir los malos momentos que pasaron con Lincoln, los habitantes de Royal Woods se indignaron con la familia entera y tomaron represalias en su contra, prácticamente expulsándolas de su ciudad natal a patadas. Encontraron para su suerte una ciudad que no los conocía y los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, teniendo una nueva oportunidad de comenzar desde 0. Habían pasado dos años desde entonces y todo estaba relativamente bien.

Dando un mordisco a su comida sintió la vibración de su celular en su bolsillo, lo agarró con cuidado de no mancharlo y vio que se trataba de su madre.

-Hola mamá-contestó la adolescente.

-Hola cariño, solo llamo para decirte que regreses más temprano hoy.

\- ¿Qué tan temprano? -preguntó luego de dar otro mordisco a su comida.

-Como a las 4.

\- ¿A las 4? Pero mamá, es muy temprano. No voy a poder hacer nada

-Sé que estás molesta y lo entiendo, pero comprende que en los últimos días han estado pasando muchas cosas locas en la ciudad. Como ese tipejo de nombre raro que trató de arruinar el verano la semana pasada.

-Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, recuerda que están esas personas con poderes para que los detengan.

-Ya lo sé, pero aun así no me generan mucha confianza. Cada vez que ocurre algo esos fenómenos busca propagandas aparecen de inmediato, algo me dicen que traen algo entre manos.

-Mamá-dijo Lynn con algo de fastidio, ya había escuchado el discurso de su madre sobre su postura con respecto a los héroes y ya estaba cansada.

-Además que en esos casos siempre sale gente lastimada y lo que menos quiero es que les pase algo a mis niñas.

-Lo sé, mamá. De acuerdo, volveré a las 4.

-Gracias por comprender cariño, te prometo que te lo compensaré de alguna forma.

-No, no es necesario mamá.

-Aun así, lo haré. Te quiero mucho, hija.

-Yo también te quiero.

Cortó la llamada y soltó un suspiro pesado. Desde que llegaron a la ciudad sus padres se habían vuelto más cautelosos y protectores con ellas, no es que no hubiera una razón válida para hacerlo, simplemente se estaba volviendo molesto.

Mientras daba otro bocado al perro caliente, una patrulla pasó a toda velocidad por la calle. Lynn sabía lo que eso significaba, así que se colocó un auricular en la oreja y lo encendió para escuchar.

\- ¡Atención unidades, hay una situación de rehenes en el Banco Central de Seulgotá! ¡Repórtense en la avenida Santander por la calle 4 los oficiales que están cerca para apoyar al escuadrón de rescate!

Fue la transmisión que captó en su auricular que está enlazado con la radio policial. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a la policía. No es que dudara de la eficacia del cuerpo policial de la ciudad, sino que están saturados con tantos crímenes en progreso que una ayuda nunca es rechazada, y más si se trata de un superhéroe.

Se metió el resto del perro caliente a la boca y se lo tragó de inmediato, cuidó que nadie estuviera vigilándola y se metió a un callejón oscuro, del cual destelló una luz amarilla por un instante.

Ahora la deportista de la familia estaba en el techo de un edificio, teniendo una vista panorámica del distrito financiero, donde estaba el banco que estaban asaltando. El atuendo de Lynn era distinto, ahora portando una camisa deportiva de manga corta con el número 1 estampado en el pecho en forma de relámpago con un color amarillo de contorno y relleno blanco, shorts rojos y debajo, las piernas estaban cubiertas por una especie de cuero amarillo también decorado con relámpagos, a su vez, esta también usaba debajo de su camisa, cubriendo sus brazos enteros, acompañada con zapatillas deportivas y un antifaz que cubría casi todo su rostro, pero dejando visible la boca y el cabello envuelto en una cola de caballo y los ojos estaban protegidos por unas gafas.

Estaban por saltar directo a la acción, pero aún no estaba del todo lista, faltaba la cosa más importante para salvar el día…la música. Luna le había pegado a ella esa maña de tener un acompañamiento musical mientras realiza sus actividades, aunque no era algo malo, después de todo le daba sazón a sus peleas. Agarró su celular, lo sincronizó con sus auriculares y activó la música, escuchándose una melodía de piano perteneciente a una canción famosa que le gustaba mucho, por lo que no se resistió a cantarla.

Lynn: Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah  
And floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me

Entonces, puso una mirada determinada de la cual salieron chispa y saltó directo a la acción.

'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time

Los asaltantes tenían a los rehenes de rodillas y con las manos en la nuca amenazándolos con los rifles. Repentinamente las puertas del banco salieron volando y de estas entró la superheroína, lista para poner en su lugar a los malos.

I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go, go, go  
There's no stopping me

Lynn se encarga fácilmente de los dos primeros maleante y los demás abren fuego en su contra. Ella esquiva las balas y golpea en la mandíbula a un maleante y al otro le quita el fusil y lo golpea con el mismo. El último malandro entra en un estado de ira y frustración y apunta a los rehenes para acabar con sus vidas. Las personas gritan horrorizadas y cierran los ojos esperando el final, el cual nunca llegó puesto a que nuestra heroína agarró todas las balas y las movió o inutilizó con sus manos, permitiendo que el ladrón descargara toda la munición contra ella. Cuando ya no disparó más balas, el ladrón se asustó, y no pudo hacer nada cuando SpeedLynn le dio un golpe fuerte justo en la que lo tumbó inconsciente al suelo.

I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light

3 maleantes más estaban en las puertas frente la bóveda con el efectivo. Activaron una bomba que implantaron y abrieron la puerta de la bóveda, de la cual salió SpeedLynn tomando por sorpresa a todos. Uno no pudo reaccionar y cayó rendido al suelo producto de una patada doble que le propinó cuando saltó afuera de la bóveda, el otro trató de encajarle golpes sin éxito porque fueron fácilmente esquivados y cayó al suelo con un combo de dos golpes en cada mejilla, uno en la barbilla y finalizó con un codazo en el pecho. El último sacó su arma y disparó contra Lynn, ella eludió los disparos y noqueó a su contrincante sin ningún esfuerzo. Llevó a los ladrones fuera atados y los rehenes salieron libres, agradeciendo a la velocista por salvarlos.

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Una camioneta salió del lugar con el rabo por las patas. Lynn sabía que eran más de los maleantes así que fue a perseguirlos.

Don't stop me now

Lynn toca la ventana del copiloto y saluda a los malos

I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball

El copiloto trata de golpearlo con la culata del arma, pero falla y recibe un golpe en la cara de parte de Lynn que lo deja noqueado.

Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call

El otro ladrón saca su arma y trata de dispararle, pero ella bajó la velocidad para quedar detrás del vehículo y dar la vuelta a la ventana del piloto.

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)

El ladrón trata de golpearla y dispararle fallando en cada uno de sus intentos, hasta que Lynn lo noquea de un golpe. Ahora el vehículo sin control está por estrellarse contra un muro en donde estaba un niño caminando por la acera, quien grita al ver a esa máquina móvil que está por arrollarlo y acabar con su vida.

Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all

Lynn a velocidad súper sónica da vueltas alrededor del vehículo y lo desarmó parte por parte, salvando la vida del niño. Lynn le guiña el ojo antes de irse para llevar a los maleantes ante la justicia. El niño queda maravillado al ver ese acto tan heroico.

Se ven a un grupo de terroristas en una azotea de un edificio preparando una bazuca para destruir un rascacielos que estaban frente de ellos

Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course

El terrorista que tenía la bazuca dispara, pero el misil parece desvanecer en un haz de luz. Esto confunde a los maleantes, así que deciden preparar otra munición.

I am a satellite, I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine, ready to reload

El arma se dispara y una vez más el misil desaparece a medio camino. Se revela que era Lynn quien se dispone a luchar contra los terroristas y los vence uno a uno.

Like an atom bomb

Lynn ve una bomba c4 a punto de estallar en uno de los bolsos de los maleantes

About to Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode

Lynn agarra la bomba, da vueltas en círculos y arroja la bomba al cielo con todas sus fuerzas, misma que estalla a una distancia segura en el aire.

I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah

Lynn corre a un edificio en llamas.

Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit 

Saca a los huéspedes del lugar a velocidad sobrehumana. Se regresa para apagar las llamas moviendo los brazos creando ciclones de aire.

I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

Lynn recibe con brevedad las ovaciones de las personas y luego se va, en el camino se encuentra con una niña animando a su gato de que baje de un árbol y se sube al árbol usando su velocidad y le devuelve su gato.

Cuando se escucha solo la batería aislada, la escena se sitúa en un concierto de la banda Löve Handel en homenaje a la nueva superheroína de la ciudad, SpeedLynn. Y hablando de ella, se sube al escenario y baila con los de la banda.

Todos: Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me

Lynn: hey, hey, hey 

Todos: Don't stop me, don't stop me. Ooh ooh

Lynn: I like it

Todos: Don't stop me, don't stop me

Lynn: Have a good time, good time 

Todos: Don't stop me, don't stop me, ah 

Lynn: Oh yeah 

Desde la tarima Lynn ve a lo lejos una explosión y con acompañamiento del solo de guitarra se va para atender la llamada de emergencia.

Durante el solo de guitarra vemos a un grupo de supervillanos atentando contra la ciudad. Estos villanos eran el Capitán Frío, el Demonio de Arena, El maestro de los espejos y Gorila Grood.

La velocista llega y los villanos hacen un ataque en conjunto para acabar con ella. Lynn esquiva el rayo de frío que disparó el esquimal, le arrebata su arma de un manotazo y golpea directo en la cara. Elude los continuos ataques del Demonio de arena, esquiva un puño de arena y usa la energía que acumuló durante el trayecto para lanzarle un rayo de velocidad y con este lo cristaliza. Elude a un maestro de los espejos que se manifestó en el reflejo del cristal, le da una serie de golpes cortos en la cara y culmina con un derechazo que lo desmaya. Finalmente enfrenta al gorila, quien en un estado de furia incandescente usa sus poderes mentales para generar ondas que destruyen la calle, no contó con la fuerza mental de la deportista que fue suficiente para contrarrestar su ataque y ella recorre una gran distancia para darle un golpe supersónico que lo manda volando unos metros y cae inconsciente. Las fuerzas policíacas le agradecen la ayuda mientras contienen a los criminales. Ella les devuelve el saludo y continúa recorriendo las calles.

Lynn: Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

Cantaba a todo pulmón a medida que seguía corriendo, saludando a cuántos ciudadanos alegres se le cruzasen.

Lynn: I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Corría y corría por toda la ciudad, hasta que vio a lo lejos un crimen en progreso, por lo que aumenta la velocidad para llegar con prontitud.

Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball

Se ven a unos policías disparando contra un robot gigante con forma de rinoceronte en dos patas, los azules se resguardaban con las puertas de sus vehículos y el robot destruía toda la avenida con su fuerza descomunal.

Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time (wooh)  
Just give me a call (alright)

En eso llega Lynn de apoyo. El robot la ve y le dispara unos misiles que salen de sus hombros. Lynn agarra una tapa de alcantarilla y la usa de escudo para protegerse de los misiles, cuando ya todos están destruidos le lanza al robot y le da de lleno en la cara

Todos: Don't stop me now

Lynn: 'Cause I'm having a good time, yeah yeah

Lynn par evadiendo los golpes que trata de encajarle el robot y aprovecha el tiempo para ir desmantelando poco a poco las partes del autómata

Todos: Don't stop me now

Lynn: Yes, I'm havin' a good time. 

Una vez inactivo, le arranca la cabeza y saca de adentro a un hombre blanco flacucho quien era el que lo controlaba.

I don't want to stop at all

Los policías y los ciudadanos que fungieron de testigo alzaron los brazos animando a la velocista y luego los movieron de un lado a otro a medida que el ritmo de la canción se hacía cada vez más lento. La escena se va tornando transparente poco a poco hasta que se disuelve, dando a espacio a otra escena de Lynn sentada en la azotea de un edificio comiendo un perro caliente y viendo una apuesta de sol.

La da da da daah  
Da da da haa  
Ha da da ha ha haaa  
Ha da daa ha da da aaa  
Ooh ooh ooh

Y con esta última toma da conclusión la canción. Fue cuando el celular de Lynn sonó para avisarle que le estaba entrando una llamada. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que se trataba de su madre. Se maldijo mentalmente, había olvidado el toque de queda impuesto por sus padres y de seguro la iban a regañar. Bueno, de una u otra forma tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

-Hola ma.

\- ¡LYNN LOUD JR.! ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?! ¡TE DIJE QUE REGRESARAS A LAS 4 Y YA HAN PASADO CASI 3 HORAS! -le gritó su madre reflejando una gran molestia y angustia.

La deportista se fijó fugazmente de la hora en su reloj y comprobó que efectivamente faltaba un minuto para que las 3 horas de espera se cumplieses, pues eran casi las 7 de la tarde.

-Oh sí, escucha mamá, de veras lo siento, pero hubo un imprevisto.

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAYA PASADO O LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO! ¡SI NO VUELVES A CASA DE INMEDIATO TE JURO QUE TE CASTIGARÉ HASTA QUE TUS CABELLOS TENGAN CANAS!

Con la cabeza gacha Lynn tuvo que asentir.

-Sí mamá, ya vuelvo-dicho esto cortó la llamada y soltó un suspiro pesado-Soy la mujer más rápida del mundo y aun así no puedo llegar a casa a tiempo-se lamentó en voz baja Lynn. Luego usó su supervelocidad para ir a su casa en el menor tiempo posible, eso no le iba a librar del castigo, pero no le generaría más problemas.

**N/A: Sé que dije que dejaría a Queen a un lado un tiempo para darle espacio a otros grupos, pero este es una ocasión especial, después de todo no todos los días se cumplen años. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Adiós.**


	11. Lo Eres Todo

**N/A: Décimo primer capítulo del fic, que es un especial del día de las madres. En este día especial quisiera compartir con ustedes una canción que tiene un significado especial para mí. Es un capítulo sencillo, sin coreografía ni nada de eso. Disfrútenlo.**

**Canción: Lo eres todo de Guaco.**

**Advertencia: Poner música de fondo para mayor disfrute de lectura. La letra de la canción fue ligeramente cambiada para adaptarse al shot.**

-Lincoln…Lincoln…cariño, despierta.

La voz dulce de su madre lo sacó de la tierra de los sueños y lo trajo a la realidad…a una no tan agradable realidad. Cuando vio la cara tuvo sentimientos encontrados, uno era algo de resentimiento y otro algo de vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué pasa mamá? -preguntó adormitado, pues aún tenía sueño.

Recuerda que en los últimos días la relación con su madre ha ido mermando, recuerda que ella lo molestaba siempre con algún que otro mandado, recuerda los regaños de parte de ella que han aumentado por su falta de responsabilidad y recuerda los sermones que ha tenido que soportar por alguna imprudencia suya. Pero también recordó la pelea de anoche, esa que se originó por alguna cosa que ocurrió en la cocina que ya olvidó, en la que dijo cosas muy feas a su progenitora. Si bien, tal vez aun siga un poco resentido por es, pero hasta él debía admitir que esa clase de reacción que tuvo no era la forma de tratar a una madre, por eso el sentir de su vergüenza.

-Ven a la sala conmigo.

Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a levantarse de la cama para que la acompañara, sin darle oportunidad de cambiarse el pijama o de siquiera bañarse.

Llegaron a la sala, donde estaba la computadora de la casa, un equipo de sonido conectado y unas mini cornetas de no mucha potencia. Lincoln se confundió al encontrar todas esas cosas en la sala, no entendía qué hacían ahí ni tampoco para qué lo había llevado hasta ahí, pero eso no era lo importante ahora sino el disculparse con su mamá.

-Mamá, escucha…con respecto a lo de anoche, yo lo…

-Espera un momento Lincoln, déjame hablar a mí primero.

El peliblanco en verdad quería decirle cuánto sentía lo de anoche y dar por terminado el asunto, pero en verdad respeta a su madre como asegura entonces le daría el derecho a hablar primero, así que asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que ella hablara.

-Cariño, después de lo que pasó anoche estuve pensando en nosotros, en cómo hemos estado tú y yo últimamente. Me di cuenta…de que nos hemos distanciado, de que ya no hablamos con la misma frecuencia que antes, incluso que ya no somos tan unidos. Y lo peor de todo, es que siento que ya no nos mostramos afecto.

Lincoln bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por tal afirmación. Era verdad, ya ni podía recordar el último abrazo que se dieron, o al menos uno que fuese sincero y no uno que haya sido forzado.

-En serio lo si…

-No he terminado Lincoln-lo interrumpió nuevamente Rita, intentando no sonar tan dura con su hijo-La verdad es que eso no es culpa tuya cariño…sino mía. Soy tu madre, es mi trabajo darte apoyo y mostrarte mi afecto, algo que no he hecho en este tiempo. Me dejé llevar tanto por mis emociones negativas…que olvidé escuchar a las otras. Hay…tantas cosas que quiero decirte, que no encuentro la forma de expresar lo que siento. Y es por eso que te he traído aquí, ya que si no puedo expresar en palabras lo mucho que significas para mí entonces lo diré con una canción.

Dicho esto, Rita tecleó y dio clics en la computadora varias veces hasta que en las cornetas empezó a escuchar música a un volumen moderado, el suficiente para que Lincoln escuche y para no despertar a los demás. El ritmo era suave, pero no era de algún tipo de música que conociera. Se sentía diferente, como de esas canciones que se bailan a suavecito. Cuando escuchó el acento del coro se dio cuenta de que precisamente no era de su idioma la canción que estaba por cantar su madre, si tenía que adivinar diría que era latino. Iba a seguir especulando más acerca de su canción, hasta que su madre atrajo su atención cuando comenzó a cantar.

Rita: Somos tan diferentes pero a la vez la envidia de gente  
Que no soporta que nuestro amor sea verdadero

Hay una que otra vez que hemos discutido pero normal  
Cuando dos se aman hay pocas nueces y tanto ruido

Sé que no soy perfecta que no te digo a todo momento  
Que te amo tanto que eres el rey de mis deseos

Pero quiero que sepas que eres más mucho más

Eres mi voz, eres mi fuerza  
Eres el beso que me das cuando despiertas  
Eres mi sol eres mi luna  
Eres el niño que me lleva a la locura  
Lo eres todo para mí, mi razón de vivir

Siempre tú te aprovechas para mirarme de esa manera con esos  
Ojos enamorados que me condenan, si surge algún problema  
Soy la primera que da la cara por defenderte daría la  
Vida y lo que haga falta

Sé que no soy perfecta que no te digo a todo momento que  
Te amo tanto que eres el rey de mis deseos

Pero quiero que sepas que eres más mucho más

Eres mi voz, eres mi fuerza  
Eres el beso que me das cuando despiertas  
Eres mi sol eres mi luna  
Eres el niño que me lleva a la locura  
Lo eres todo para mí, mi razón de vivir

Cuanto amor hay en mi porque tu estas allí entregándolo  
Todo para hacerme feliz, Si pudiera volar te querría  
Mostrar que eres más que el universo

Coro: Eres mi voz, eres mi fuerza  
Eres el beso que me das cuando despiertas  
Eres mi sol eres mi luna  
Eres el niño que me lleva a la locura  
Lo eres todo para mí, mi razón de vivir

Coro: Eres mi voz

Rita: Eres mi voz

Coro: Eres mi fuerza, eres el beso  
Que me das cuando despiertas

Rita: Cuando despiertas

Coro: Eres mi sol

Rita: Eres mi sol

Coro: Eres mi luna

Rita: Eres mi luna

Coro: Eres el niño que me lleva a la locura

Rita: Lo eres todo para mí, mi razón de vivir.

Y con esto la canción se dio por terminada. Rita se fijó en el rostro del peliblanco para ver su reacción, pero él tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Lincoln-lo llamó para que mostrara la cara, cuando lo hizo encontró sus ojos derramando lágrimas a cántaros y a su hijo llorando desconsoladamente, imagen que activó su instinto materno-Hijo, ¿qué tienes?

Y antes de que moviera un músculo, Lincoln corrió hasta donde ella y la abrazó por la cintura, llorando ahora sobre su estómago.

-Gr…gra…gracias, mamá-dijo Lincoln entre llantos.

La mujer se agachó para poder devolverle el abrazo como es debido, dejando que su hijo descargara todas sus emociones ahora sobre su hombro.

-Te amo, mamá.

-Y yo a ti hijo.

Y así los dos se quedaron en esa posición abrazados, sin intención de cambiarla hasta que el resto de la familia despierte.

Con esta canción, Lincoln recordó la cosa más importante que había tenido la fatalidad de olvidar, y es que pase lo que pase su madre siempre lo querrá…y él a ella.

**N/A: Sé que la canción está más orientada al romance que al amor materno, pero esto tiene una explicación personal. Verán, cuando era niño (no recuerdo la edad que tenía) yo estaba en la casa de mis abuelos con mi familia. No recuerdo el contexto de todo, pero recuerdo que mi mamá me despertó a eso de la las 6 de la mañana, entonces me llevó a la sala vacía, me entregó una hoja con la lírica de la canción y la reprodujo en la computadora mientras cantaba. Cuando terminó la abracé y lloré sobre ella agradeciéndole, es una de las pocas veces que he llorado de felicidad en mi vida y es el recuerdo más bello que tengo con ella. Y bueno, cómo es el día de la madre qué mejor forma de celebrarlo que compartiendo este recuerdo con ustedes.**

**En este día de la madre, dejen a un lado cualquier pleito por el que estén peleando, dejen a un lado su desdén a su muestra de cariño y dejen a un lado cualquier tontería que los distancie emocionalmente de ella, denle un abrazo y agradézcanle por todo el trabajo que ha hecho cuidándolos, porque eso es lo que hace una verdadera madre, te apoya y te cuida en todo momento. No importa si está lejos, para algo existe el internet y el facetime.**

**En fin, es todo por hoy, ya terminé con los homenajes (por ahora) y ahora es turno de continuar con las peticiones y comenzaré con las dos de Hisworld (no me olvidé de ti, solo te pospuse demasiado, sorry). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que pasen un bonito día de las madres. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
